The Master's Pet
by Invisible Bullets
Summary: What if everywhere you turned someone was always there always following you? You know they want to keep you. You know they will get you eventually. And when you tell someone they think you're crazy until the person targets them just to bring you out. You now have to save this person. You now have to become the master's pet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival

The window was opened slightly letting the cold air of the night come into his room. The full moon's light peaked beside the curtain revealing the goosebumps beginning to form on his body. The wind brushed his hair over his eyes maybe trying to make him unaware of what it wanted done. The wind blew even harder into the room pushing the sheets slightly off of him. But he turned on his side. The sound of two small metal objects collided as the bed squeaked. His head collided on the second pillow closer to the wall while he pushed the other pillow onto the floor. The sheets were a mess. The comforter was near the end of the bed and halfway on the floor. The sheets were a little above his waist. One foot was on top of it. This was proof that it was once hot. All of his clothes that were on him for the night were on the floor. The only thing left on his body was a necklace, the only noise from minutes ago. It seems not even the cold can wake him from one of the dreams that always stayed with him.

...Dream...

"Do you miss him?" That familiar voice was always worried about him. It was always husky, always strict but always caring.

"Of course I do. I'm always stuck with you." He didn't know exactly who he was referring to but he missed anyone and everyone.

"You're going to meet him soon then."

Zero POV

BEEEEEEP!

I sat up quickly after hearing my alarm. That last part of the dream never happened before... I looked to the clock after turning it off. "If I didn't need you you'd be broken." Yes I was talking to an inanimate object... After realizing talking to the alarm clock didn't put me in a better mood I grabbed my undergarments beside the bed and slipped them back on before finding my uniform. I kept thinking of the dream. Who was the he and would I really meet him soon? I walked to class and like every other day I slept during it. After prefect duties the Chairman called me in the office. He handed me an envelope. "What's this?" He didn't answer him so I opened the envelope and read it.

"Do you want him here? I'll only allow it if you're okay with it." I sat in a chair in front of the desk while my adoptive father stared at me.

"It's you that should be worried about it. I'm okay with him coming."

"Zero, you're a vampire now. Besides you two haven't seen each other in a while. He might've changed."

"You never know until he comes." Just then the door opened. Kaname came in the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all." Kaname slowly entered the room and sat next to me watching me stare at the paper in front of me. "A friend of Zero's wants to come here just he's a hunter. I just want you to know he's coming and be prepared." They looked at me because I still didn't put down the paper. "Zero, is something wrong?"

"No. Just thinking." I stood up then placed the paper on the desk. "He's gonna be a lot of trouble. But I want him to come." Then I turned around and walked out the room. I went back to my dorm after my shower then removed all of my clothes like I had the night before. Then I opened the window and got in the bed.

Kaname POV

A few hours passed and Zero was dreaming when I opened the door. I went in the room and stood beside the bed watching him sleep. I poked him until he woke up but Zero got so scared the sheets almost came off. He sat up clutching the sheets close to his body. "What the hell, Kuran?!"

"You were acting strange..." I noticed Zero looking down at himself then suddenly reach for the bigger quilts at the end of the bed. He clutched those too.

"I'm naked Asshole! Get out!"

"No I'm talking. I want to know why you were acting like that." Zero glared at me.

"Can't you wait until tomorrow when I'm not sleeping and not naked?!"

"It's not my fault. I didn't know you like sleeping naked."

"What did you think I slept like? You think I wear pajamas in the middle of summer?"

"No." I bent down to pick up something then held it in front of his face. "I thought you'd wear this." It was his boxers. I watched his face turn red before he grabbed it from me.

"What's wrong with you?! You don't go in people's rooms and touch their underwear!" I just stood there making Zero even more pissed.

"I want to know about your friend."

"He's coming tomorrow Impatient." With that he fell back angrily on the mattress before turning to the wall. So I left. If he was coming tomorrow I'd find out.

Zero POV

The next morning I woke up a few minutes before the clock went off. I dressed in my school attire but headed to the office. The guy was supposed to come today. I sat in the same chair as yesterday listening to the clock ticking. I hadn't realized Cross staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried. You were staring at that paper for a long time. Are you sure you want to see him?" I nodded. "What's bugging you then?"

"I had a dream. It was about Master asking me if I missed him. I always have that dream. I always thought it was Ichiru or Kaito he was talking about but this time he said I'd see him soon."

"So now you think it's this guy?" I nodded. "I want you to go to class. I'll call you when he gets here." So I reluctantly stood up and left the room to go to class. Today I wasn't late and today I didn't sleep. When class was finished Yuuki ran up to me to catch up while we walked together for prefect duty. Again we stayed on separate sides while the Night Class passed then afterwards headed to the ledge to look for Day Class girls trying to sneak over.

"Zero, I heard a friend of yours is coming. Isn't that great? You finally will have a friend that's a boy." Yeah and the guy looks like me. The kids will act the same way they did back then and question if they were all related. But his hair was black and he had blue eyes. Still he was very much like Zero. Excellent hunter skills, intelligent, arrogant, and handsome. But there were things that were different. Like he was taller, a little older, better at everything, hadn't had a screwed up childhood that he knew of, but most of all was his pride. He had a nearly perfect hunting record and was barely injured when he'd come back. He had decided if someone asked if they were related he'd say yes. He was sure the guy wouldn't mind. "Is he cute?"

"Why? You'd want to date him?" She nodded. "You're not dating my friend."

"Why not?"

"He's a bad influence." But then I thought of something. The guy looked like me. If she thought my friend was cute she'd think I was cute. But I'd let her decide. We stood on the ledge awhile before we heard our names. We were called in the office. That's when we met again. I noticed Yuuki's face turn red.

"Hi! You must be Zero's friend. I'm Yuuki, Zero's adoptive sister." He just looked at her. I kinda felt awkward meeting him again so I didn't want to be in the room anymore so I grabbed her hand pulling her out the room.

"We've got work to do." Then we headed back to the ledge. "So do you think he's 'cute'?"

"He looks like you."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Um yes."

"Oh you think I'm cute?" She blushed.

"Only as a brother... Zero, why'd you leave before you got to talk to him?"

"He's talking to him." It was true. Chairman was in there explaining the rules and things.

Kaname POV

I stood in front of the door knowing Chairman asked me here but I didn't want to scare the kid or get him to shoot me. I looked through the crack in the door. The boy sat in front of the desk. Chairman was explaining the rules. "So do you understand all of the rules?" The kid nodded. "Great! I got you all registered already. Here's your schedule and uniform. But before you go I want you to meet someone just don't shoot." Just then I knocked on the door then walked in.

"You called?"

"Yeah. This is Kiyona, Zero's friend. I wanted you guys to meet." The boy stood up and faced me. I was surprised when he held out his hand. A hunter being okay with being near a vampire? Something has to be up but I took his hand. The kid spoke first.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise." Chairman was so excited. He was running all over the room.

"I'm so glad you're getting along already. Oh Yagari might want to see you again. I'll go get him okay." The kid nodded and we both watched as he left the room.

"I don't believe this little charade you're putting on."

"Of course you don't. Didn't expect you to." He was calm only because he knew even if I wanted to I wouldn't hurt him. He placed his things back on the chair then leaned against the wall.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're a hunter. I have to make sure you're not planning anything because I will have it fixed."

"Yes you will. You will fix it for me like a good little vampire." Then he grinned only pissing me off more. "You want to learn then pay attention." He had his arms crossed over his chest. You could practically see the steam coming out of my ears.

"You're just a human. Don't act like you're invincible."

"Do your research before you decide to threaten me. I hear you and Zero fought. You guys were at each other's throats and it was a draw. I'm better than him. You better watch out." Soon the door opened. It was Yagari and the Chairman. Of course Yagari glared at me but I was surprised when he looked toward the boy.

"You didn't do anything did you?" Wait. He didn't threaten me? He always threatens me.

"I didn't do a thing. We were merely talking getting to know each other trying to make new friends." At that I glared at him but the boy did the same. Yagari was glaring at both of us. The room was tense. Kiyona decided to take a seat having a feeling he'd get lectured again. The boy relaxed in the chair with his hands behind his head. He wasn't scared. Yagari knew how dangerous he was though. The boy closed his eyes clearly not threatened.

"Kiyona, I want to talk to you later. Leach don't be stupid. I'm going to my room." Yagari left only because there was so much tension in the room and frankly he didn't want to see the kid. Chairman followed him. He didn't understand. He just asked him to go see his former student then he leaves.

"I assume you won't try shooting everything that moves like your friend."

"Zero's a puppy. You don't have to worry about him. And I'm not promising anything."

"You so much as raise your weapon to us you'll face the consequences." I went to leave.

"I'm not the least bit worried about you. I'm not scared like you hope I'd be. Don't try to intimidate me. It will never work."

"Don't be so arrogant. You don't know me."

"I don't need to know you to know you're no match for me." He stood up to show me that he wasn't backing down. But then he heard his name.

"Kiyona!" He slowly walked to the door and opened it only to reveal an angry hunter. He was pulled from the room and and was dragged down the hall.

Kiyona POV

"You can't make enemies with the vampires on your first day." We just stood there in the middle of the hall. I watched the older hunter blow puffs of smoke in my direction a few times.

"They were my enemies before I was conceived. Get a grip Old Man."

"Now I know why I got rid of you." He sighed. "I'm a teacher over here. I expect you to behave."

"I'm going to behave." Yagari turned around heading toward his own room. The chairman appeared behind me.

"Kiyona, I have great news. You can room with Zero. I already moved an extra bed in his room. Come I'll show you." As we walked down the hall I felt a presence following me. I knew who it was but I wasn't going to show fear. But I was gonna show him that I was right. The door to Zero's room opened and I saw how empty and neat it was. "Zero likes this bed so the other one is yours. You can use the guest bath so Zero will show you where that is. Oh here." He handed me something. "It's for you to be a Disciplinary Committee member. Zero and Yuuki are one so you'll get to be friends with Zero. I'm so excited. Zero's first friend that's a boy."

"What exactly do they do?"

"Oh the Day Class girls sneak over during the night to sneak on the vampires and I don't want them getting hurt so you guys stop them."

"You told me not to kill them."

"That's right. Zero will explain. Oh and you have the same schedule as him so sit near him okay. I'm so worried about him sometimes."

"You weren't gonna tell me about him being a vampire were you? I don't mind though. I know about the tablets." It was quiet for a while. "I'm tired."

"Okay. Good night." He left but left the door opened. I felt the vampire there but didn't want to let him know that. I said I wasn't scared. I wanted the vampires to think I was bluffing. So I began stripping. If he was that curious he wouldn't mind. I already took a bath so I didn't need the guest bath tonight and I'd fix my things tomorrow. I was exhausted from a previous hunt. Once I was nearly naked I acted like I was gonna remove my boxers but it was only to repel the bloodsucker. It worked. I felt him leave. I got into bed and acted like I was sleeping when Zero finally came in.

Zero POV

Kiyona woke up way before me. He dressed then watched me sleep until he saw the clock about to go off. He moved back to his bed. When I woke up after the clock went off I noticed he dressed already. Well I was up the whole time since I heard him wake up. He was watching me sleep. What's up with that? Gross... "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked tired."

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing why? We were just separated. It happens a lot. Don't act like things will be different just because you're a vampire. You're not like them."

"What if I attack you?"

"I wouldn't mind. You're a Level D not a Pureblood."

"Why'd you come here?"

"To be honest I have an enemy that really wants me dead."

"What's being here gonna help?"

"Well I have my best buddy here and top hunters and a Pureblood looking for peace between humans and vampires. He'd be forced to help wouldn't he?"

"I guess. Let's go to class." We went to each class and I watched as he introduced himself and the

girls fawned over him then sat next to me. He'd talk to me the whole time and even when the teacher called on him to put him on the spot for talking he already knew the answer so the teachers were shocked. The kids were so surprised I was talking. It was irritating. After class we walked around the school where I showed him where things were. Later on we did prefect duties. He leaned on a wall near the gate. The vampires glared at him. The Day Class girls seemed not to care at all for the vampires now. They were here for him and he told me later that he heard them talking about how hot I was. Okaaaaay... Yuuki was extremely quiet once we headed to the ledge. He even sat at the edge of it with his feet dangling off the edge. Yuuki was talking to him to learn more about him.

"So are you guys related?"

"Yes."

"Zero I'm so flattered."

"No we're not but to everyone else we are. Don't say otherwise just so they'd leave us alone." Yuuki went after some girls who snuck out. Kiyona watched her so he'd know how to handle it later if he had to.

"Zero, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"What happened to you and your family. I'm sure you miss your brother. I wish I could've seen him one last time."

"Yeah."

"Did you see Kaito lately?"

"No. I do wonder about him sometimes."

"Maybe if you'd ask What's-his-face maybe he'll invite him to come."

"Maybe." Just then something was heading toward us from afar but Kiyona caught it between his fingers centimeters before it entered his chest.

"They might be here. Get the girl. I'll take care of it."

"If it's the leaches you can't kill them. You have to tell the Prince."

"Yeah yeah. I'm about to tell him." He leapt from the ledge. I finally got Yuuki inside and began looking for him. It was a leach most likely Aido. I was surprised when he pulled out a knife then it extended when he swung it toward the victim. It wasn't Aido though. It was a Level C.

"Just coming to check the rumors. Wanted to make sure you were here. Trying to hide from us?"

"As if. I have to go to school Moron." He was talking to an enemy? What's his problem? All that time he had a spell on the vampire keeping him there. The vampire knew he was dead and claimed he had already informed his master before Kiyona killed him. "I guess we need to warn everybody huh?"

"Already taken care of." A deep voice echoed from behind me. Kaname... "I knew you coming here was a bad idea."

"Good for you. You're so smart." He walked back to his place on the ledge.

"Your friend is trouble. Why'd you want him to come?"

"Excuse me for wanting to see someone I haven't seen in forever."

"He's here for a reason. Don't let him hurt anyone here." Then he disappeared. I went back to my prefect duties.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ambush

Kiyona POV

The next morning I was called into the office. I sat in the chair completely uncaring. "I heard you were attacked last night." I nodded. "Tell me why you're here."

"Someone's after me. They want me dead. I came here because I was scared."

"Making enemies with the vampires isn't helping though."

"If I exist they get pissed. There's nothing I can do to make them accept me."

"Well now that you tell me you're in danger I don't want to give you this. It's a mission. Zero can go with you."

"No I'll go on my own. You know where I'll be if I don't came back." I accepted the envelop then went back to my room to put on my hunter attire. Then I left to go into the city.

After my mission I went back to the school. This time was different. I was injured. There were way more Level E's than was listed. Their nails were coated with something and now it was taking its effect. It was draining me. I stopped a second. "I know you're there."

"You shouldn't come here bleeding like that." The Pureblood moved from the shadows.

"I am barely wounded. There's only a few scratches."

"Then why do you look so weak?"

"They had something on their nails. I think it's some kind of poison or something. It's already in my bloodstream." We heard something beside us well a lot of somethings. There were vampires but not from the school. I pulled out my weapon but the second I gripped it harder to extend it there was this foreign sound. It sounded like metal on metal... Then I realized it was from the weapon. We both stared at the blood sliding down my hand. Then I dropped the weapon. Medium sized retractable metal spikes appeared from the handle that hadn't existed before. They had dug themselves deeply into my hand. I stumbled before sliding down a tree. The vampires were getting closer. This was supposed to be an ambush so I was lucky Kaname was there. He used his Pureblood powers to disintegrate all the vampires getting closer to me. After they were all dead he came over to me and knelt down in front of me. I was barely conscious so Kaname grabbed both sides of my head to make me look at him. "Don't bite me..."

"I won't. They were about to take you. When you get better you will explain things to me." He was leaning closer so I started panicking. I started hitting him thinking I'd turn like Zero. I woke up a few times that night I was with him. He kept shivering like he was cold but when I touched him he was hot. I guess that's what happens when you get turned and start to fall. So no I didn't want that. I didn't want to suffer until I finally died. He pinned my arms to the tree. This was it. I couldn't stop it. I remembered that one time I was in the same position. It was my first mission. Yagari and my Sensei were close so they'd let us hang out a lot but when we had our missions we had to go separately. That first one he left me on my own to see what I'd do when he'd push that Level E out. I got badly wounded but I had succeeded. I could barely move and I was covered in blood. Then someone came out of the woods. I knew it was a vampire and I knew it was too early to put me on a mission. I knew Yagari had to go save Zero and Kaito so I was happy I at least killed this one. When they had tried it was Kaito's brother so he had a hard time killing him when Zero was a lot younger than him and shouldn't have been put in that position. A lot of hunters scolded them for putting us in that so young. The vampire was a Pureblood. She came to me and was about to take me when my Sensei showed up. She cut him up pretty bad but then she left. It felt the same with this guy. They're all the same. They always go after someone when they're at their weakest. He didn't try this earlier... Well he did but I was egging him on. This time I wasn't asking him I was begging him to go away. "Stop squirming. You're only making the poison move faster." He was right so I calmed down a little. But then he leaned closer and was getting closer to my neck. I was frozen with fear as he got closer. I felt his hot breath against it. Then I felt his tongue. I moved my head to try getting away from the fangs but he pushed his face against it acting like he was about to bite. "It's funny how when we go to bite humans move their heads upward like they want us to bite. Is it instinct or do you want me to bite?" I could feel that poison traveling through my veins. It was draining me but I wanted to stay awake so I'd know if he'd bite me. But I was getting lightheaded. I had to put my head on his shoulder.

"Don't." He moved away from my neck but it was only to lick my hand.

"They say hunter blood is better than human blood but it's very rare a vampire gets their hands on a hunter. Their blood is somewhat of a delicacy so I'm lucky I have a hunter I can claim. Being it's so hard to come across a hunter Purebloods usually make bonds with them. Of course you'd become a Level C but only if they allow you to bite them back. Maybe I'll be generous." He let my arms fall to my sides so one hand could go back to neck. He slid one of his nails across it until he left a deep cut.

"Don't." But he licked the blood off. I hoped he wouldn't bite me. I was trying to stay awake but it was a losing battle. Soon I was near unconsciousness so Kaname grabbed me and brought me inside.

Zero POV

Tonight Chairman decided that his 'family' was going to stay with him at his place on campus. Everyone left the campus to go see their parents and the vampires went wherever. Honestly we both forgot about vacation with all that was happening but we were so relieved. Yuuki was still worried about Kiyona. She hadn't seen him at all today. I knew that was normal. We were about to go to bed until the door barged open. Kaname had been invited to stay with us so he knew we were there. Bummer. He came in with Kiyona bleeding. He placed him on the couch. "You think you can get Yagari over here? I'd like to speak with him."

"I'll call him right away." Chairman went to the phone in the other room.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I saved him. Can't you wait so I can explain to everyone?" It was quiet for a while. After Chairman made the phone call he came back in the living room to try dressing the wounds. When Master arrived he went into a separate room with the Chairman and Kaname to ask what happened. They wanted someone watching over the kid in case whoever did this was to come back so we stayed to watch him. Soon Master came back in the room to pick up the weapon. Being he had gloves he wasn't worried about the poison. It took him awhile but he finally removed the added piece on the weapon. There were yellow stains on the spikes they all assumed was poison. He put the piece inside an extra pocket in his pants.

"Okay I'm gonna get this checked. Tell me what you find out when he gets up." And so he left. Everyone else sat in the living room and talked about what was going on until they noticed Kiyona was moving. He was totally out of it once I sat him up. I sat next to him trying to keep him sitting up but Kiyona was so dizzy he laid his head on my shoulder. But then he saw Kaname and panicked. He immediately grabbed his neck.

"Did you bite me?"

"No."

"You Asshole..." He walked out the room even if he was still lightheaded.

"What did you do?"

"I scared him a little. That's all." Cross and Yuuki hadn't heard that conversation. They were trying to get stuff for Kiyona who they didn't know walked out the room. So I couldn't tell him what I wanted to. I just shook my head then went find him. He was in my room. Unlike back in the dorms where he had his own bed my room in here only had my bed. Cross put in a sofa bed for him earlier and that's what he was laying on. He was laying on his stomach with the pillow over his head.

"Did he do what I think he did?"

"Depends what you think."

"Well he doesn't like you much but he doesn't like me either..." I closed and locked the door. "He said he scared you a little. Does that mean he acted like he was about to bite you?"

"Yeah. He doesn't understand."

"I think he knew full well what he was doing." I walked to the bed and sat at the edge of it. "I want to talk. Why can't you tell me anything?"

"I don't know myself. They sent me here. That's all I know. They should send me something soon I guess."

"So they sent you here and you didn't come here voluntarily?"

"I didn't know where else to go then someone brought up you. You were still alive and I thought you had died. They told me what happened and said I'd probably be safe here but they had that look in their eye like a light bulb went off. They probably want me to do something and if it's that Pureblood I'll have no problem doing it."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'd like him dead too but he's the only one the vampires listen to and he's doing this coexistence thing."

"Then I don't know what it's for."

"And what does Akira have to do with this?" He sat up but slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"I dug into it a little. I wanted to know if you were hiding something. You aren't supposed to be on missions because someone's been after you so why take that mission and why did Akira send you his mission?"

"I don't know why he sent it but usually it's because he's lazy. Sometimes I've been going on his missions. But now that I think of it this mission did seem like a set up. Maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe they have him. If they really wanted me then they have my best friend who is also on my squad. Being I can't go in missions anymore they go on it by themselves so it's one less person. We had a four man squad so now it'd be three. If it's a mission like I had then it'd be tough to kill all of them. Kaname had to kill them for me. And when I'd go on missions I could've sworn it was a Pureblood after me. That many Level E's and a Pureblood..."

"When you find out why they sent you here you better tell me."

"They said they'd call to see if I'm okay. If it's for a mission they should tell me on the phone." So I got up to go on my bed.

"You should take a shower."

"I'll be fine. I took one earlier and I only got a few scratches." He's so stubborn. I watched him dig in his pocket as he took most of his clothes off for bed. He pulled out a red envelope. "Oh I forgot. He wanted me to read this but only when I got here. Let's see. It's probably a mission. If it is I probably won't do it." So he opened it and began to read it to himself. "It says something about you having a necklace and to not take it off." He looked at me all confused. "I don't get it. They're not telling me anything."

"All right. Good night." So we went to bed.

Kiyona POV

I woke up after Zero. He had left the room already. I noticed that he had read the letter like he didn't believe me. There was a knock on the door so I went to answer it but it was just Kaname who I really didn't want to see at the moment. Did he know I was up or was he trying to wake me up? "What?"

"I just wanted to apologize." Like hell he wanted to apologize. Vampires don't apologize to hunters and Purebloods don't apologize period.

"Okay. Go away. You know I don't want to see you." But when I went to close the door he put his foot in to stop it from closing.

"I wanted to ask you something. Tell me why you're here." Oh yeah. I only told Zero but why should he know. I don't like him.

"Why would I tell you anything?" I finally pushed him out and locked the door. Sure that was probably stupid since he already hates me and could break the door if he wanted to.

"See? You didn't forgive me. You do know I'm a Pureblood and I don't have to apologize to a hunter. But I did. That must say something. At least accept my apology." I didn't say anything. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I know it must be scary to go through something like that. Did someone try that already?" I didn't answer. "If they did tell me and I'll..." But my phone rang at the same time. I didn't care if he listened to it. He wanted to know why I was here and so did I.

"I was just calling to see if you made it." It was one of the guys on my squad. I didn't like him that much but I couldn't get him off the squad even though I tried.

"I'm here. Tell me why you wanted me here." Of course he did everything the higher ups told him to like a little robot. He couldn't care less if he told me off.

"For your safety of course." And there he goes again. He's trying not to piss me off but probably in a few seconds he'll grow some balls.

"Cut the crap. Tell me what I'm here for. What do you want me to do?"

"Is Zero anywhere near you or that girl?" So I must be here for them then. But why me? I hadn't seen Zero and ages so we're kind of like stranger now and of course I don't know the girl at all.

"No one is by me." Liar...

"Just make sure he doesn't take off that necklace and try keeping that girl away from that vampire." Here we go. He's about to piss me the hell off. Don't judge Kiyona. You shouldn't judge. It's wrong...

"Why?"

"It's a mission. Just do it." And he hung up. The nerve of this guy... Let me see him again. I'll show him.

"Well now you know as much as I know. I don't know what I'm doing here. For my safety my ass." The phone rang again. I was getting irritated. "What?"

"I will tell you your mission. Why so grouchy?" Now he's acting all friendly. He probably knows he pushed the wrong button.

"You woke me up. Anyway what is it."

"If you don't do this mission you will be killed let's make that clear." Hell to the no. I know he didn't just threaten me. See? It's what I told you. He was going to tell me off and piss me off because he thinks I won't come over there. He's very mistaken. He better hope someone stops me before I kill him. Now where's my human gun?

"Of course I'll do it. Don't threaten me."

"You don't know the mission yet. You have to kill your little friend." No... That's what they wanted me here for? But what did he do? Why would he want me to kill Zero? If it was because he's a vampire wouldn't they have tried already?

"...Why? What did he do?"

"That I can't tell you. Just do it and remember the penalty for if you don't." He hung up. I slid down the door.

"Any reason they'd want him dead?" I forgot he was still by the door. He's probably going to hate me even more but then again he's not too fond of him.

"I don't know. Maybe because he's a vampire."

"You won't do it right?"

"Of course I won't. I can't kill him." I still felt him behind the door. I wasn't going to let them treat me like that. I'm a top rank hunter probably over them and they're going to threaten me?! Hell no. I put on my hunter clothes after deciding to go to the Hunter Association to demand answers.

"What are you doing now?"

"They pissed me off. They better have a good reason for doing so. Spells work on hunters too." And so I headed to the Hunter Association.

I barged through the door with hunters glaring daggers at me but I didn't care. I walked past them not even caring to see their sorry expressions. I knew who called me. I knew who threatened me and now I'd threaten him. Maybe the threat will come to pass. Who knows? I went into the room I knew he always stayed in then locked it behind me. There he was talking on his phone probably threatening someone else. "Sora, off the phone..."

"...I can't just..." So I pulled out a gun and shot just centimeters next to his head.

"Off. The. Phone."

"I'll call you back later..." So he hung up and sat in his chair like it was his lifeline. "Hey, Buddy. Long time no see."

"Who gave you the right to threaten me?"

"I didn't threaten you. I only stated the facts."

"Your tone certainly sounded threatening. And aren't I above you in rank? Did you think I wouldn't come here? Get off the chair. Come sit on the desk so we can have a civilized conversation."

"I'm fine right..."

"Come here!" So he came around the desk to sit on the front of it across from me. Dang. I sounded like Scorpion off of Mortal Kombat but he's a badass so I'm okay with that.

"You know hunter guns won't work..."

"Who said it was a hunter gun? This is real. Now explain to me what my mission is in detail and why you threatened me."

"I can't explain the mission." I pressed the gun to his knee.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm serious! I don't know and if I did I couldn't tell you." I was getting ready to shoot him when someone kicked the door down. Great. My Sensei. It's enough dealing with Sora who's supposed to listen to me now I have to listen to this guy or I could lose my position. That's just awesome.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing?! You know you don't do well with guns." I looked back at Sora who was now white as a ghost.

"You're not?"

"Guess you're just lucky."

"Cut it out. Why are you here?" Obviously he didn't know what he was doing or what he said to me.

"Lock the door and I'll tell you." I put the gun away only because this guy was about to pee in his pants but I really wasn't good with guns. Shh... Don't tell Zero. He thinks I'm perfect.

"Well? And why'd you try shooting his leg off? I thought you two got along." Really? Is he serious? We are at each others' throats all the time.

"We do. As long as he doesn't threaten me again we will get along." He glared at him not understanding what I had said.

"Okay take a seat. I'll tell both of you what's going on. Kiyona, calm down. He was just following orders. He's been on leave lately."

"Why?"

"First thing's first. When you left I had to start going back on missions with you guys. Sora's on leave and so am I because of what happened last time."

"What happened?"

"They really want you so they ambushed us to try getting answers. They took Akira and Mizuki. We were lucky to get away. She wanted Sora too but I had to use that spell. He's lucky I'm stuck with them."

"Why didn't you use it before they started the fight?"

"...You know how you keep saying you think it's a Pureblood after you? There's two. A male and female. She got Akira and he got Mizuki. We all know why. They can't fight them off can they?" I put my head down knowing it was all my fault. Akira was my friend but he was also my rival. Normally I'd like if he got hurt only because Mizuki would think I'm awesome. I knew he liked her too. But I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. I have to save him now because it was for me...

"You want me to tell you how it happened?" I nodded.

...flashback...

They had just received a mission slip saying they just had to kill some Level E's. It sounded easy so no one was really on their guard. Akira walked before all of them with his arms on back of his head. He wore black everywhere he went maybe because Kiyona's rubbing off on him. He wore a black pullover, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and his favorite his black beanie that was rimmed with his dirty blonde hair. His earrings were even black. All of his weapons and spell books were in the pockets of his cargo pants and they'd jingle when he'd walk. Then there was that silver necklace he wore. Inside the capsule was a blue liquid which enhanced his abilities when he injected it into himself. Kiyona called him a cheater. "When we get back I'm so sleeping the rest of the day. It's always Level E's. Why can't we at least get D's. I mean I'd rather C's or B's but we never get any if those."

"Well just be glad it's not a Pureblood."

"Yes, Sensei. Do you really think Kiyona was right? I never sense Purebloods on our missions. If they're after him every time we should feel them. And why do they want him anyway?"

"Well I don't think he'd lie."

"At least I know where he is. Maybe I can go visit him. Don't you wanna see Yagari again?"

"He's been assigned a private mission. Let's leave him be for now."

"You're so boring, Old Man. Look I'm not afraid of a few vampires. They haven't killed anybody yet so they must be on a tight leash. I want to see that. Besides there are plenty of beautiful vampire girls that Mizuki needs to get tips from."

"Hey?! Shut up! This is why I like Kiyona better. He's not insulting. He's cute and cool and..."

"Not here." He looked back at her with a grin on his face then looked to Sora next to him who has been very quiet. "What's up?"

"I have a bad feeling. I think Kiyona was telling the truth and if they really want Kiyona they know we're always with him. Couldn't they..." The older boy ruffled the younger's brown hair just to shut him up. He was having a good day and he didn't need to worry about something that wouldn't happen. "Level E's... Do something, Akira, besides trying to shut me up."

"Why don't you do something?!"

"Alright guys. Get in formation." Their Sensei always had to stop them from fighting. Once all the Level E's were killed they just stood there watching the wind carry the ashes away.

"See? Just Level E's." Suddenly there was a loud boom and the ground shook. Wind came at them at full force knocking them down. "Crap. I should've known that was coming. It wasn't windy at all today. We should've known." They stared at a woman standing on the roof. She jumped down.

"Hello little hunters. My name is Kaori. I'm here to take you as pets." They stood up and examined the Pureblood but then another one came out of nowhere this time a guy.

"No way. Another one? He said one!"

"Well it was just me but I got so tired of not seeing him anymore. We're kind of after the same thing." She smirked only making him pissed off more. He was already wondering why they wanted Kiyona. He was always so jealous of him so now that only he was being targeted he wanted to know why this time he was better than him.

"Why the hell is Kiyona so special?!" It's the question he's been asking himself.

"He's not. We just need him and you are gonna tell us where he is."

"Alright. Let's go. You guys take the chick. I got the guy." Akira pulled off his necklace and jabbed the pointed end into his leg then placed the necklace back on his neck. He took off running at lightning speed toward the man and shot at him but the man only got grazed. Now he was out of bullets and the gun was useless so he threw it to the side and grabbed his spell book. He used an immobility spell that kept the Pureblood still for a few minutes so he could use another spell that summoned a very huge vampire weapon. It was a very large sword that he was about to slide through the vampire's chest but the other spell had worn off. The vampire threw the weapon far from where they were. The vampire was quick to attack him. He was kicked into the building shattering all the walls as he went. He sat up as fast as he could but the vampire was already by him.

"You're strong. I'll give you that. The trouble will be keeping you alive." Before the vampire knew the young hunter had used a teleportation spell and was already outside trying to help the other hunters. They were all bleeding and looked pretty banged up. He thought the guy was stronger but it looked like it was the girl who was stronger. They stood up by the hardest. They watched the man walk beside her. Akira could move the most so stood and walked closer to them before turning around and performing a spell.

"Akira, what are you doing?! You can't." A rainbow colored translucent wall came around the parameter. Mizuki knew what it was right away.

"Go. You have to go back and leave me here. If you don't you'll all die with me."

"I'm not leaving you!" Of course she wouldn't just leave him there even if he always nagged her. She didn't want him to die even if he was annoying.

"I'm over you. It's an order."

"Sensei's over you. He can override it." She wanted desperately for her Sensei to override it. She wanted to save him but she knew he was right. The vampires could get one person or four.

"But he won't. He knows I'm right." They were quiet for awhile. Akira stared at the vampires in front of him. The woman spoke first.

"It's okay. I wanted him anyway."

"But I wanted the girl."

"I'll let you take care of him. Don't kill him. Kiyona won't listen if he's already dead." Akira pulled another gun from his pocket. "We can share." The male vampire attacked him without warning slicing Akira's arm and pushing his back against the barrier behind him. That made the vampire lick his fingers.

"Alright then." Akira looked back to see the hunters still there.

"I told you guys to leave." The Pureblood punched him hard in the face. "Go." He stood up slowly pointing the gun at the vampire.

"Just surrender. You won't have to hurt anymore. You're going to come with us either way. Don't worry. Later on I'm gonna pay you back for grazing me." Akira shot at him with as much bullets he had. It hadn't done anything but wasted his bullets. He was gonna try some of his spells but the vampire wasn't giving him any room to do so. He kept attacking him. He didn't move once the vampire kicked him into a tree. His back hurt. It was hard to move from being thrown into the building now it hits a tree. This tree was close to the other hunters. Mizuki was still trying to undo the border spell.

"I told you you guys have to leave. It'll be for nothing if you don't leave."

"Akira, I'm sorry." If he was going to die she might as well make it right between them.

"For what?"

"I was always so mean to you. I didn't mean it. I like you a lot. You're like a brother to me."

"I was the one mean to you and what do you mean like a brother? If I'm gonna die I guess I'll tell you. I always liked you. Did you know that?"

"...I thought you did."

"But Kiyona likes you too I think. So go be with him."

"You're not gonna die."

"He's cute and he's cool and..." She laughed even if she was crying.

"Not here... Akira..."

"You need to go. Go now. If he gets you you know what'll happen."

"She'll do the same to you."

"It's okay. Just go." He noticed the vampire in front of him just staring and grinning so he stood up and got a knife from his pocket. He threw it at the vampire only to distract him while he tried another spell but the vampire was behind him and kicked him. He was laying on his stomach in the dirt and bleeding. He went to get up but again the vampire was next to him. He forced his foot onto the boy's back hard so that he heard his bones breaking. He still tried to get up but his body said no. He was clawing the ground still trying.

"Alright, Kid. I'll put you out of your misery." He felt claws enter his body and he couldn't help but scream.

"Akira!" He heard Mizuki calling him and mumbling. Probably them trying to get her to leave. It was her last chance. The vampire knelt beside him to pull his body against his. Right now he basically belonged to them. He could see the barrier breaking.

"Alright Girly... He really wants you so unless you want to end up like your friend I'll let you come willingly." The woman held out her hand. Mizuki put her weapon in front of her.

"Wait." I guess this guy had a plan. "I know how I can get her without you wasting your energy." The Pureblood pushed his face against the boy's neck. "I can always turn him. Maybe one day when he's an E you could shoot him yourself or maybe I could get him to bite you. All I know is I want to watch him begging me for my blood and I won't give it to him. I'll watch him slowly lose his sanity. Hunters need to suffer for what they did. Besides he smells delicious." He licked Akira's neck.

"No! I'll go!"

"What do I do with the other two?"

"Kill them unless you want the other child."

"Mmm... More the merrier." Akira looked toward the vampire and their eyes met.

"That's right. You can't walk so I'll have to carry you." He felt the guy taking the belt off his waist and thought the worst but once it was off the vampire wrapped it around his wrists. "If you want that you'll have to wait until we have a bed." He pulled Akira's arms over his head then pulled the boy up after placing his arms under his butt. His legs were on either side of the vampire.

"Why carry him that way?"

"If she tries running I'll bite him." He was still conscious though. The male vampire was bored so he decided to talk to Akira but where no one could hear him. "You have to be good to me. She'll let me borrow you you know? I wouldn't mind. You smell better than her. I might not bite you until I need to but I will get your blood if I want it. Hunter blood is considered a delicacy. I could become rich selling your blood. But I think I want it for myself. And I could get rich for loaning you to some of my friends. ...You smell so good."

"Why... do you want me?"

"I need your friend to help me with something. You know where he is. So you're like bait. I need your friend to kill someone for us. The Association wants him dead too. But your friend won't kill him. I guess we have to convince him."

"If it's a guy wouldn't she want him?"

"You don't understand. It's a Pureblood. Purebloods like things they can easily overpower. You don't do that with another one unless you're really in love with them. If I can have control over something and get what I want when I want it why wouldn't I rather that? When you 'love' you have to wait until they feel like it. That's boring. Now I got you and the girl and maybe your little friend if he can't get the job done. I'll keep you if it'll get you out of others' hair." He watched Kaori get closer to the other hunters. He knew she wanted Sora and would kill his Sensei. But they had used the transportation spell right before the woman came to them.

...end flashback...

I just sat there thinking about everything I'd just heard. "So Akira... So you couldn't save him because of his barrier and Mizuki didn't listen... And that little... He likes Mizuki too?!"

"Kiyona, that's beside the point."

"I know I have to go to them."

"They'll expect you to do this mission."

"I can do it later. I mean I'll just tell them that. I can't kill him. You know that."

"I want you to tell Zero everything right now. Go." I decided to listen to him. Right now I didn't know where they were so I couldn't go to them. But Zero can't do anything but listen.

I was at the front gate of the school. I had called the Headmaster to open the gate for me but Kaname was there waiting for me. "So did you teach him a lesson?"

''Almost. Just open the gate." So he did. I walked through the gate and heard when he had closed it. I dragged my bag on the ground all the way to the school.

"What's up?"

"If you want to know I have to tell Zero too so you know where to be." Maybe if I tell him what I heard he'll know the vampires then I'll know where to go. Hopefully. I wonder what's happening to them now...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Caged

A/N: Here you go. There's not really any pairings yet. I'm still undecided whether it should be yaoi.

Warnings: Zero and Kaname are hardly in this one sorry but I kind of wanted to show you what's up with the kidnapping. And warning #2 there's gonna be a rape scene.

Akira POV

The guy carried me all the way to their place. He was in the back. Mizuki was in front of him and the other vampire was in front of her. He was humming. I think something's wrong with him. He's not like most Purebloods. "What's your problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting like a human." It didn't seem to phase him though. I thought he would be mad at what I said. "Well?"

"I got a hunter. That's like gold around here. You never ever hear of a vampire catching a hunter. Well it's mostly because they hate each other but I mean if there's no gun at your face then they're like regular humans just with better blood. Besides the whole Association would come running to slaughter the whole race. So they don't take chances. Humans are easy. Vampires and hunters are like a snake and a mongoose. Sometimes the snake eats the mongoose and sometimes the mongoose eats the snake. They never think of taking them captive. No they want to kill all of them. Too bad. They don't understand. I like having hunters as pets." He licked the little bit of blood I have running down my chin. "See? You're good. Good puppy."

"I'm not your damn dog."

"I'm just gonna have to tame you. Hunters should be a lot more work than humans right? Well I guess I have my work cut out for me." And he continued humming. I guess I should be glad they're not like normal Purebloods at least I don't think so. Soon we came to this really big mansion. The guy looked surprised so maybe it was for the chick. We went in then went into a fancy bedroom with two beds. I thought it was weird if they were together. "Is this your room?"

"This mansion was for my parents but they gave it to me for my birthday. I guess they went somewhere else... Anyway this was where me and my sister slept when we were kids." Oh now that makes sense but then I looked at the beds and both were king sized. Kinda big for two little girls but Purebloods are rich so it doesn't matter as long as they have the best. One of them was a canopy bed. I got placed on the other. He put me sitting up but held my shoulders so I didn't fall on the floor. "I was afraid those things would fall on me at night and suffocate me so I asked my father to take them off." I looked down at myself. My clothes were full of blood and my wound was still bleeding. The guy leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"Well we have a bed now." His hands came beside me on the bed. His head came closer to my neck. "It seemed like you were ready for it earlier." The hand closest to the door slipped under my shirt but I pushed him away.

"Don't touch me, you Bastard!" He punched me really hard in the face and I watched as the blood fell on the floor.

"That stuff really works. I didn't think it would." Stuff? What was he talking about? Did they do something while I was fighting them?

"What stuff?" The chick answered after that. It seemed it was her idea or at least she did it.

"The wind I blew toward you guys... It had a new potion we concocted recently. We turned it to gas and I used it on all four of you. It weakens your hunter abilities. He promised that if we help him we'd each get a hunter pet. Of course we said yes and he gave us some of his new experiment. We have some left if we need it. You have the most inside of you." She pulled out a vile filled with yellow liquid.

"Who's he?" Maybe this wasn't their idea afterall. Maybe they don't want Kiyona but this other guy does. But what does he need him for?

"Our boss. Anyway we got what we want so he has to come make use of you two. After that we can keep you." That means this guy's gonna try to get us to tell him where Kiyona's at. But she doesn't know... "Oh that's right. We don't know your names. Well I'll tell you mine so we can all get acquainted. I'm Kaori. So what's your name?" She looked at Mizuki since she was closer. The woman made her sit on the other bed.

"Mizuki..." Then she looked to me.

"Akira." The guy looked at me all surprised.

"Your name sounds like mine. My name's Akito. Just two letters different." He smiled. This guy... He's so weird. "So is he coming? Did you tell him we got them?"

"Yeah. I texted him on the way here. He should be here any minute. I mean if he really needs the other kid." It was a long time before the other vampire came. He just barged through the door. "You finally made it. Look. We got both of them. What now?"

"So it worked. Hmm... It did better than I expected." He handed Akito something metal. "Take the top layer of his clothes off. Take all the hunter weapons away from them. Remove their memory of the spells. I'll come back later." Then he left. Akito started taking my clothes off. He started with my socks and shoes then my pants. I still had my weapons in there but I didn't know what they'd do with them. They couldn't hold them.

"Hey Kaori hand me that box." It was a beautifully decorated box with a latch in the front to lock it. She pushed it to him and he dumped all my weapons in there. He pulled my jacket over my head since it was a pullover. I still had a shirt underneath so I felt a lot better knowing that. He took the belt off my wrists to fully remove the jacket from my body. He placed cuffs on my wrists instead of the belt. "Mizuki, come put your weapons in here unless you want me to strip you." So she went up to the box and put all the weapons in there. "Do you know any spells?"

"No. I don't. They don't put four of the same type on a squad."

"I guess that makes sense. But I know he knows spells since he's an elite." He grabbed the back of my head and I felt my energy being drained

Mizuki POV

I watched as Akito removed the spells from Akira's memory. I knew it'd take awhile since he knew a lot of spells. I wanted to stop him. I didn't know what that could do to him. But Kaori pulled me onto her bed. She sat behind me as she brushed my hair. "You have such long pretty hair."

"Thanks. What does he want us for?"

"I don't know. He just showed us your picture and said we could have you as pets but he needed you guys a little while. I don't know why. I know he wants your friend. Why? I don't know that. Something about a Pureblood he doesn't like." She hummed while she did my hair. She was weird just like that other guy.

"Is he gonna be okay after that?"

"Oh yeah. He will just forget the spells. He's gonna be fine. Do you like him?" I didn't think she'd ask that.

"Of course I like him."

"I mean love." I didn't know. I always loved Kiyona but now... "You know it's mean to love two people and especially to lead one on. It's not fair to act blind too. It's obvious he loves you." She stopped brushing my hair and sat beside me. "I did it once. I wanted both of them. One was my best friend and he'd do anything for me. The other I envied. He was cute. He was everything I ever thought I wanted. Of course when you're young and you see someone you like you think that's the only one I want. Then you meet this other guy who's super sweet and your best friend... Handsome... He was perfect. But I was selfish. I wanted the one I told myself was the only one. I pushed him away and I told the other guy I liked him. Of course he was everything I expected but nothing I was used to. I always thought about my friend and how cruel I was. I put him as second best when he should've been first."

"Was the one you liked nice and kind, smart, strong... Did he love you back?"

"Yeah. It was just different. That guy knew in his mind nothing could take me away from him. My friend was so desperate for me to open my eyes. Everything I wanted he gave to me. He protected me when I needed to be protected. He really loved me. I hurt him. That's why this time my eyes are open." She looked towards Akito. "I know he's the same. I can't do the same thing again. I have another chance but you... You can't do that to that child. He loves you. He loves you more than even himself. That's the kind of love that only soul mates have. Who knows? He might be your soul mate the one who fits you perfectly. If you go with the other guy it might be what you want but it's not what you need. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Now when you two are together don't think about this other guy. It's him. Just him. He's the only one you look at the only one you think about. And it should be the same the other way around. Don't compare him. Don't show him half of your heart is somewhere else. That's so wrong." She was actually crying. "Girls are so stupid."

"What if both of them are so similar I don't know which one to choose?"

"Don't say you loved them all your life where nothing they do could ever be wrong then you'll be blind to everything that matters. They're gonna be rivals for your love but you have to choose the right one." She wiped her eyes then grabbed my hand. "I don't know anything about the other guy but just looking at that guy gave him more of a chance than Akira nearly dying for you. To me that's wrong." She was right. I was being cruel. "And he's cute. How much cuter is this other kid? He can't be... Don't think with your brain. Think with your heart." Akira fainted so Akito laid him on the bed and shackled one of his ankles to the end of the bed. He came around the bed with something else in his hand. He was tying it around Akira's head and over his mouth.

"I'm finished. What else should I do?"

"I don't know what he wants. If he wants something he'll come back."

Kiyona POV

Kaname, Zero, and I were all in Cross' place on campus in Zero's spare room. I told them what happened to Akira and Mizuki. I thought Kaname would know something but he didn't. Well maybe he did but he didn't want to tell us. "So why is this happening?" He looked at me with a saddened expression.

"I don't know why. It sounds like they want you."

"But why?"

"I don't know. We'll find out."

"I have to find them."

"Kiyona... You don't know where they are and it's dangerous knowing they want you. If they do want you they will tell you where to go. You just need to wait. We need to know who the enemy is first." I understood what he was saying but I just couldn't help but think about what they could be going through.

"What would you do if you were me?"

"You have to be careful. I'd try finding them. When I found them I'd call someone as soon as I could to tell them where I was. Since they're waiting for you you'll be captured. The person you call better have enough strength to battle three Purebloods and possibly level E's and maybe other vampires too. If not everyone would die."

"I can't really call the hunters. They do have that poison." I looked at Zero beside me. He was looking at his gun.

"They probably used that on them huh? Then there's the possibility they could've been bitten and used against us." I didn't want to think about that. Why'd he have to say that? I was already worried enough. But Zero was right. It was very possible.

"I doubt they bit them. If anything they'd act like they'd bite them to get Kiyona over there." Kaname sighed then looked back at me. "I think these Purebloods are working for someone stronger. They have no reason to want you. They have your friends already. Why would they want you?"

"I have no idea."

"If they have to call you they don't know your number so somehow they're gonna get it out of them. You know if they really wanted you I don't know why they wanted both of them. If they are working for someone he probably promised them each a hunter but he wanted them both. Do you know why that would be?" I thought about it a little while. Man. Kaname acted like be been through this before or maybe he just reads a lot. "I'm not saying for sure it's three Purebloods but it's possible. They want you. They didn't say why. They just said they needed Akira for bait. Why get Mizuki? Maybe for the guy but it seems like there's more to it. Do you know why that woman followed you in the first place?"

"She said she liked me. She thought I was cute. But it does sound like there's more. Maybe she was ordered to find me and she got that guy to join her because she didn't get me. She could've been threatened."

"That's very likely. It seemed like she hadn't decided to get the guy to join her until she needed him so he couldn't possibly know anything about getting a hunter until she had him join her. He could have been persuaded too." Three Purebloods did seem to make more sense. "They probably think they can keep the hunters as long as he gets to find you. They probably don't expect anything too bad to happen to them. If they try to do something the guy is likely stronger than them. They'd probably leave it alone and let him do so they don't get killed. Though they might still try something. It's possible this guy has something on them something he could use to tame them to make them sit down until he gets what he wants. They'll get the leftovers. I know how Purebloods work."

"So they can't stop this other guy?"

"Not if he's stronger. You know if Purebloods have slaves they treat them well. They do what they want but other than that they look like nothing ever happened to them. It wasn't mind control either. Some I knew actually fell in love." I saw Zero beside me grip his pants. Kaname regrettably said the rest. "And some of them just bite and leave them alone afterwards." Yeah he was talking about Zero and all the other Level E's we have to kill. "Yeah these guys will probably be forced to fight us to have a chance in keeping your friends alive and still human. If the other bites them that's it. They can't have them anymore so they will do what they need to."

"So this other guy is pulling the strings. They all have to listen to him huh? So the other two Purebloods are like his slaves too huh?"

"You could say that. If he wanted to hang it over their head he could. He could do what he wanted and they couldn't say no I mean if they really wanted your friends. They could be getting treated like your friends too you know."

"Damn... We have to do something then."

"There's nothing you can do until we find out where they are. Until you find out something I'll get started on recruitment. Call me if something happens." So he left. I looked at Zero. He looked just has worried about the whole thing.

Mizuki POV

The vampires were talking on the bed. I kinda hoped she'd tell him but it didn't seem like she would. I stood beside Akira just watching him lay there bleading. I knew they had to listen to the other guy so I wasn't as mad at them as I was at the other guy. I sat on the bed and brushed his hair out of his eyes with my fingers. It looked like he was about to wake up. The door opened and the other vampire walked in. "She didn't have any spells in her head?"

"No. I checked." Liar. But I'm glad he lied. I might be able to use them later.

"He must've had a lot then to be still out like that."

"Well he is an elite."

"Is that so? I guess we just got lucky." He looked at me then. I was nervous when he started walking toward me. "I need you for something. Tell me where Kiyona is."

"I don't know where he is." He went to grab me but I stood up and began backing away.

"Don't lie to me. What did you think I brought you here for? I need your friend and you need to tell me where he is." I seriously didn't know where he was. It was top secret since his life was in danger. Only a few people knew. In the corner of my eye I saw Akira moving. He was waking up.

"I don't know." He came closer and put his hand on my waist and leaned closer to whisper in my ear.

"Do I have to make you tell me?" One hand went up my shirt and the other up my skirt. Why did he want Kiyona so bad? I heard a loud muffled noise. I knew it was Akira. He was sitting up now. "Go take that off of him. He might want to say something." Akito got off the bed to go take that thing off his mouth. He was pissed at Akito so went to charge at him until he noticed his ankle was chained to the bed. He couldn't go far. Akito quickly pulled the thing from Akira's mouth and backed away. But they glared at each other.

"She don't know where he is so leave her alone Bastard!" The guy moved away from me and turned toward him but grinned. He knew he would hurt him later and punish him since he was mad that he was called that. "I know where he is." The vampire approached him.

"Then tell me where he is." Akira didn't move. He was gonna stand his ground.

"Kiss my ass. I ain't telling you shit." The guy hit him really hard in the face and he fell on the floor.

"Then I'll make you tell me. Whatever it takes I'm willing." He removed the metal from his ankle then grabbed him to throw him over his shoulder. "I'm bringing him to the dungeon. I'll try not to kill him." Then he walked out.

"He's giving him hell huh? Poor kid." Akito went back on the bed to sit next to her.

"I hope he brings him back in one piece. I did want a pet. I was so excited too."

"If we're not careful we'll be his pets."

"I think we already are." She put her head on his shoulder after saying that. She was probably right so even if she wanted to, which she did, she couldn't do anything.

Akira POV

He put me in a cell and put the chains keeping my hands together through a piece of metal in the ground. I just sat there staring at him. "Tell me where he is."

"No." He grabbed my neck and slammed me against the wall. He came really close to me. His head brushed against my neck.

"How about I bite you?" His fangs were grazing my neck. I was scared and shaking. Without noticing it I gulped then when I realized I did that he smirked. He probably thought he had me. "Tell me where he is and I'll go away."

"How many times do I have to say no? Are you deaf?" He didn't bite me though. He pulled away and stared at me.

"Well I thought I had you that time." He glanced down and noticed my stab wound from this morning. Crap. "Does that hurt? It's a shame they didn't heal you." He pressed it as hard as he could. "You gonna tell me now?"

"No." He let go.

"Then let me heal it for you." He pulled my shirt and forced my back to the ground. "Let me see if I'll like it."

"Like what?" He only laughed then pulled my shirt up to start licking my wound. I felt my wound closing. But he lifted his head up to stare at me. He slid his hand up my side and saw my reaction.

"I think I need to see if you're still injured." He ripped my shirt off.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I probably should've started with." He started taking his clothes off. When most of his clothes were off he pulled me closer to him.

"Don't." He leaned closer and started kissing my neck.

"If you want me to leave you just have to tell me where he is." That's when he pulled my boxers off and looked at me awhile before asking again. He'd do it anyway even if I did tell him where Kiyona was. "Last chance."

"No. I'm not telling you where he is." He flipped he on my stomach and grabbed my waist. I felt him. I didn't say anything. I didn't make a sound. That's what he wanted anyway. All I could do was take it.

After it was finished he put my boxers back on then dressed. He went to leave but he looked at me still laying on the floor. "I didn't think you liked it that much. Maybe I should keep you as my pet instead." He walked out the cell but left the door opened. I laid my head on my arm determined not to cry. I couldn't tell him where he was. If he came he'd do the same thing to him. After a while he came back but this time with Mizuki. I saw Akito and Kaori walking slowly behind them. They didn't like this. "One more time then I'll have to try something you don't want to happen." He grabbed Mizuki from behind. "Don't make me do the same thing to her as I did to you. Tell me where he is. Now."

"Don't tell him!" Maybe she didn't understand what he was talking about. If she knew she may have not said that.

"He's..."

"Don't!" I knelt up but winced when my lower region started hurting. I couldn't let him do that to her. I didn't want Kiyona going through this either but I had no choice. I'm sorry...

"He's at Cross Academy..." He let her go and pushed her in the cell with me. He didn't close the door though.

"Now was that so hard? You could've avoided all of that." He stayed there awhile to watch what Mizuki did. She knelt beside me and held me tight.

"I'm sorry." We both said it at the same time.

"Did he... do that to you? Was he lying? Tell me he was lying."

"Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you." She was crying because she knew that when I didn't answer the question what it meant. The vampire pulled her up and dragged her out the cell to hand her something.

"Call him. Make sure he's there." He stayed by the cell as the other two pulled her back to the room. It seemed Mizuki was brought here to get me to talk. He must've known only three people knew where he was. Sensei, me, and the president of the Association. So the President's in on it too...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trapped

Kiyona POV

I was sitting on Zero's bed holding the phone waiting for it to go off. Zero was in front of me leaning against the wall. It was quiet ever since Kaname left. I can't believe I'm working with a vampire and he's actually trying to help hunters. Maybe this coexistence thing will actually work. "You think they'd call?"

"Yeah I do but we shouldn't sit here waiting for it. You don't think there's something else we should do?"

"As soon as I know where they are I'm leaving. You aren't stopping me and neither is he."

"You have to be careful... You think if you go over there he'll just let them go? That's not gonna happen." I knew that but it wasn't stopping me. It was quiet for a while but I glanced up at Zero and noticed something was wrong. His eyes were closed and his breathe was shaky. Was he hurting? It had to be he was thirsty. I didn't see him drinking any blood while I was here not even blood tablets. I suppose it's okay if it's him. He can't turn me and I know he won't drain me. The problem? Well I heard about the incident or should I say incidents. He won't want to drink.

"Zero, come here."

"What for?"

"Just come here." He stood in front of me. I grabbed him and pulled him down so that he knelt in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I held him tight to me and pulled his head to my neck.

"Bite."

"I can't."

"I'm not letting you go unless you bite. Go on." He didn't do anything for a while but I didn't let him go so he knew I meant business. Finally I felt him lick my neck then he bit me. Kaname barged in at the same time probably expecting him to have just attacked me. But he knew now that I allowed it. It seemed he felt that Kaname was in the room. He stopped biting but stayed where he was. He kept his head on my shoulder maybe just so he didn't have to look the other way. Kaname closed the door.

"I'm sorry. I thought... I shouldn't have assumed such a thing."

"It's fine. What do you want?"

"I found something. I think it's best if I explain first then I'll show you afterwards." Zero pushed away from me then wiped his mouth. He went to sit on my bed across from us. But he laid back on the bed so he wouldn't have to see Kaname. He really didn't want to face him after what he'd done. Kaname looked at Zero for a second then sighed. He sat next to me. "Here. It was on my desk." I took the paper out his hand and started reading it. It was about them. This letter was from the guy holding them captive. I didn't read the whole thing. "You need to know... You want me to tell you what's going on?" I nodded. "I'll be honest with you first." I looked at him. "I read this earlier and that's how I was able to tell you all of that."

"I thought it was weird for it to seem like you were in on it. Why didn't you let us read it?" He pointed to the introduction on top of the note. "Nephew? Your uncle kidnapped..."

"Yes... And that's why I didn't show it to you."

"So you..." I thought I was right. He's not helping us. He's helping him.

"My uncle hates me. I'm not helping him do anything." I didn't believe him. "He killed my parents. Yes. He killed his own brother." Now I felt bad for thinking he was working with this man.

"Sorry. I didn't know. I shouldn't have assumed..."

"It's fine. Now for the topic at hand... There are three Purebloods. One's my uncle, one's that girl, and the other one is the younger guy. He said your friends are in a room with them. They stay in there most of the time. He knows you're here. But I think he wants you over there for some reason. He's gonna try something to get you to go and I think it's a phone call but get ready. Whatever they're gonna say may be something you don't want to here." I nodded. "If it makes you feel better he said the other vampires can't do anything unless he says to or he'd do it himself. Your friends are almost always with the other vampires so maybe they're just staying there unharmed until my uncle comes. Knowing him he doesn't do anything unless he's sure of the outcome. Right now he's probably planning so only then might your friends be harmed. Though they might've been hurt before maybe just for fun. My uncle is like that. So be aware of whatever they tell you. It could be anything." We had decided not to mention that my mission was to kill Zero. I didn't know why. I knew it was from the Association but could it have something to do with this?

"I don't understand something... Nevermind..." I was thinking about asking that but I couldn't say now. But he knew what I was referring to.

"Well I'll tell you what I think. The Association sent you here 'for your protection'. Now they knew you were targeted but every time with your squad meaning even if you left to protect yourself and them they knew your squad could be useful to get you. That being said the Association sent them in a mission right after you came here where they got kidnapped. It was at the time you nearly got killed from the ambush. I think the Association knows about this poison and they purposely sent your team on a mission to get captured."

"But why?"

"They probably have the same objective." He looked towards Zero. It was a good thing he was still lying down. I didn't want him to worry. "I think they're working together. Maybe not the whole Association but at least the President. They may think you're the only one capable of doing it and you need convincing." Well me and Zero are close and I doubt he'd think I'd try that. But that still doesn't answer the question. Why did they want him dead? Surely if the Council and the Association both had a problem with him, since I knew he killed Shizuka, Kaname would've protected him being he's Cross's adoptive son. Even if they don't get along even if vampires hate hunters and vise versa he is fighting for coexistence. I know he'd save him and since I know that happened way before I got here he probably threatened them and that's why they hadn't come back. But now this vampire and the President are coming after him. I don't know if it's for the same reason but it's likely. Though I don't think they should mess with Kaname. "I know you're gonna go as soon as they call you. Just know you won't get them back right away. Get ready to do what he asks." I was thinking about what I'd do once I got there... things like that... It was my fault wasn't it? What's happening to them? The second I thought that the phone rang. "That could be them." So I answered it. Mizuki was on the other end crying. I put it on speaker.

"Kiyona...

"Where are you?!"

"At our last mission site there's a road to the north. We're about two miles up the road. On the left is a mansion. That's where we are." So I have to go back to the Association to see the mission statement. "He wanted me to call you to see where you were. He wanted to make sure..."

"He told him..."

"I didn't know where you were... Let me start from the beginning."

"Alright." Part of me want to hear the whole story but the other wanted to know the reason he told. What did they do to make him talk?

"I'm sure Sensei told you about what happened when we were kidnapped... Well they brought us to the mansion. We were in that one room for a while waiting for the other guy. I don't know what happened but the vampire guy hit Akira and he was bleeding a lot. I didn't know what happened. I never saw him bleed that much from just one hit... The girl vampire said they made something that weakens hunter abilities and they put that in us. After that the other one came in. He was bigger and looked way stronger. He told them to get rid of our weapons. After that he told them to erase our memory of the spells and to take the top layer of Akira's clothes off. I don't know why but that's what he wanted." I know. Why would they want that? To see if he had more weapons hidden? I don't know.

"What happened after that?"

"I told them I didn't know any spells so they didn't touch me but they knew he was an elite so he had a lot on him. After they erased his memory he passed out for about two hours. They handcuffed him, put tape over his mouth, blindfolded him, and tied a chain around his ankle to the bed. Then the other guy came in. He asked me where you were."

"Did he do you something? You didn't know so..." Akira was unconscious so he couldn't do anything so that guy must've tried something.

"He threatened to rape me but that's when Akira got up. He was pissed so he started um being him." Yeah. It meant he was getting himself into more trouble. "He said he knew where you were but he wouldn't tell him. So the guy brought him in the dungeon. Later on he asked the other vampires to bring me over there too but it was only to get him to talk."

"I knew it." We argued a lot but we were still close. He wouldn't say unless he had to.

"When I got there he only had his boxers on. He was bleeding a lot. Then the guy said 'Don't make me do the same thing to her as I did to you'. At the time I didn't know what he meant until he let me go to him..." I knew what happened she didn't have to tell me.

"I know... Don't say anything else."

"He made me call you in case he was lying... He's coming. He's gonna bring me back by the cell." I heard the door open then footsteps. It was awhile before I heard something. She screamed. "What did you do?! Leave him alone!" Then I heard what sounded like a cell door opening or closing. Another voice came on the other end.

"So I finally get to talk to you."

"What do you want?" It sounded like he was walking at the same time.

"I just want you to come over so we can have a conversation."

"If you wanted that you didn't have to kidnap them."

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy. You wouldn't visit me if I asked. You didn't do your job yet."

"What job?"

"You know what it is. I'm not going to tell you. You already know. The longer it takes the longer they're here. Remember that. You had three days." Zero sat up when he heard that. He's probably suspicious and pissed off since he asked me to tell him. You can't tell someone you're here to kill them.

"If you wouldn't send your lackeys to try killing me I could focus more on my job."

"That's not the reason it's not done yet. I knew you were there. I just wanted to make sure. I got your friends knowing whatever I did still wouldn't persuade you to do something so violent. Why so reluctant to do something you do everyday? Is it that hard?"

"Sometimes..."

"I got them both for a reason. I heard you were smart but you hadn't figured it out. I needed to see what mattered the most to you the hunters rules or fellow hunters. I was getting a bit worried. I thought you had chosen the rules for a minute. So I would test your friend to see how deep your bond truly is. No matter what I did he wouldn't budge. I thought to myself what a little bastard you were. He's willing to go through that for a rival who's taken everything from him and you don't care. I only had two things left to try. Even if I knew you were there it's fun just to play. I'd threaten Mizuki or I'd turn him. I figured he'd talk for the girl since he likes her and it's the only reason she's here. Well he did so you're lucky. But then again you're not since you're not that worried about him."

"I didn't say that."

"Actions speak louder than words... How about you come visit us and I'll show what happens when you don't listen? It seems you need a little persuasion."

"Don't touch him?!"

"I'll see you later." Then he hung up. I looked down at the phone in my hand. I had to go.

"Kiyona..." I looked up to see him still glaring at me. "You promised to tell me why you were here when you found out. Tell me." But Kaname tried calming him down.

"Zero, now's not the time..."

"Shut up. No one's talking to you."

"Alrighty then." I knew that wouldn't go down well.

"It sounds like he wants you killing a vampire." I stood to try leaving. It sounded like he knew.

"I'll tell you later. I have to go..." But he stood up too.

"Tell me. Is it me?" Damn... I backed up to the wall when he came closer.

"Zero..."

"Tell me the truth."

"I have to go... If..."

"Don't you dare."

"Then let me go!"

"All you have to do is tell me!"

"If our positions were switched would you want me to ask you a stupid question if it were Ichiru?!" He hit me.

"Don't talk about my brother!" Kaname stood up and held him back so he didn't do that. "Our positions can't be switched because he's dead! All I want you do is answer me. If it's me I'll do it myself." I didn't know what to say. Kaname answered for me.

"It's not you. It's me. He has to kill me." He was quiet for a while.

"I don't understand."

"Go. I'll explain to him." So I left.

Kaname POV

I let him go. He watched Kiyona get out the room. "You should just die."

"It's not that simple."

"How's it not simple?"

"First of all he doesn't just want me dead. After I'm gone everything's gonna get a lot worse. He wants me dead for a reason maybe because I can stop whatever plans he has. If I'm alive I can save a lot of people. He has to think about that. I want to save his friends. He wants to do it another way. We talked. I told him to do it. He told me that even after what I did."

"Then what's second?"

"Well I hope you care about our school doing this whole coexistence thing. Besides Yuuki would be sad. We'll get them back. I promise." I hadn't noticed but I was still holding him.

"Can you let me go?" So I did. He went sit back on his bed then decided to lay down and sighed really loud. "I can't believe you touched me. It's so gross."

"Well I had to stop you from beating him up before he went to see a Pureblood."

"It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?"

"Why him for you?" I hated lying like this but if I told him the truth he'd try killing himself again.

"He's a skilled hunter that can infiltrate the school with no problem since he's so young. I wouldn't be able to kill him. He's close to you and you're close to Cross. If I killed him that's it for this whole idea. Besides the hunters would come try killing the rest of them while the other vampires sit back and watch the slaughter. When you're all gone there's no one left to stop them from killing humans whenever they feel like it. As much as hunters annoy me the world needs them to keep things under control."

"All that would happen if he died?" He smiled weakly. He looked drained but he just drank from Kiyona.

"Well not if it wasn't planned just for him to fail. Don't worry about that. I'm worried about what's happening over there. I know my uncle. He's sick."

"...Yeah." He'd close his eyes but try to keep them open. It wasn't like it was close to bedtime or anything. He just woke up. I went closer to the bed. It looked like he was sleeping but I was worried about him. Lately I've noticed he's been acting strange.

"Zero..." I leaned over him hoping he'd feel me and open his eyes but he didn't. "Zero..." All of a sudden he opened his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get off!" So he pushed me away and sat up fast.

"I was talking to you and you fell asleep." First it was his fever and excessive sweating when he was sleeping. Now he just dozes off out of the blue. Maybe he had slept while we were listening to the phone call too.

"...Hey? Do you think he knew we were listening? He didn't want to remind him why he was here. He could've but maybe he knew." Well he was right. He could've reminded him if he wanted. I went to look all over the room. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if your room is bugged."

"No one asked you to search my room! Get out Asshole!" So I stopped looking through his things.

"Fine. I'll leave if you want me to." He laid back down with his eyes closed. On my way out I just had to do it. I leaned over him again. This time he felt I was over him so opened his eyes right away.

"What?"

"What do you not want me to find? Is it something dirty?" He blushed then pushed me away again. I laughed. "I'm coming back later. I need to talk to you."

"Then talk now. You aren't leaving and won't let me sleep anyway."

"No I want to wait until you're off your period." The look on his face was priceless.

Later on that night I went to try talking to him again. But he was in the shower. I'd just wait in his room. But then again if I'm there and he sees me... I knocked on the door. "Zero?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna be in your room. Okay?"

"Yeah yeah. Go away." So I went in his room and sat on his bed. It took a long time for him to finish. I hope nothing happened... Listen at me caring for him. At the same time the door opened. I expected him to be yelling in the next few seconds so I decided to talk first.

"Zero, listen. I know you don't want me here but I really need to..." He walked in with only a towel around his waist. He was still soaking wet while trying to dry his hair with another towel.

"Oh. I forgot you were here."

"Um." He sat on the other bed after grabbing a candy bar from his secret stash and throwing the towel in his hands under the bed. Typical teenage boy, right? "Do you need me to get out so you can dress?" He bit into his candy bar.

"No. I sleep naked, remember?" Right... "Anyway what do you want?"

"Well I've been noticing some things..."

"Like?"

"Your sweating. Your fever. Your drowsiness. Your thirst..." He looked down. "I don't know what's happening but it's not normal. Vampires don't get sick."

"I'm not sick."

"...Maybe you need to drink."

"No."

"Kiyona's not here and I'm not letting you bite Yuuki."

"I'm not biting anyone."

"Zero."

"What Mother?" I swear if I didn't think something serious was going on... Calm down... Be sensible...

"You're being stubborn." He was quiet. "If you are falling do you want her to watch you suffer? I can only help if you let me." He looked at me. "I can force you."

"I don't see how that's different from any other time. I'm not weak. I don't need you."

"Even if you did you wouldn't come. That pride of yours is gonna kill you." He followed my hand to my neck. "And I'm not letting her watch it." His eyes turned red. Now I was really worried. He'd usually be fighting it and I'd have to cut myself before he gave in. I didn't do that yet and he's already... Before I knew it he was on top of me. He licked my neck then bit me. I wanted to hold him but then he'd say I was a pervert when he sat up so I kept my arms at my sides. ...What's... Oh shit. He's getting hard... Why the hell did I do this when he's naked?! He sat up with his eyes still red. He was smiling.

"I know."

"Know what?"

"I know why you wanted me to bite you." Um okay... Didn't I just tell him why?

"I know too. You're..." He put his finger against my lips.

"Shh... That's not nice."

"What's... You got the wrong idea." He tilted his head to the side.

"No I don't."

"You've been acting very weird lately. What are you on?"

"You." Okay. I should've seen that coming.

"I mean what are you smoking?" He grabbed my hand and put it against his chest. He pulled it down until it got to the towel.

"If you wanted it all you had to do was tell me." I jerked my hand away from him and went to push him off but he caught my hand and stuck one of my fingers in his mouth. I knew something was up. This isn't like him. He's like a completely different person.

"Get off." He looked disappointed but slowly pulled my hand away from his face. "What's wrong with you?" He caught some of my hair and began twirling it with his finger. He didn't want to look at me though. "What are you doing now?" He leaned down down slowly finally looking into my eyes. Then he kissed me. Obviously saying we weren't doing this is getting me nowhere. Maybe if I say we'll do it later he'll let me up. I don't plan on going through with it but if it works... "We can't do this right now."

"Why?"

"I'm worried about your friend."

"But we can't help right now."

"Zero, get off. Now. I'm not playing." He stood up but crossed his arms.

"You're always like this." I decided to just ignore him until he became normal again if he ever did. I stood up and tried leaving. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"What did I do?"

"You're not yourself. I'll talk to you when I think you're back to normal."

"Fine. Get out." I stood there a little while just looking at him. This was so weird. He took the towel off his waist and threw it in my face. "Go." When I took it off he was getting in bed. He turned toward the wall then put a pillow over his head. Yeah he was mad at me. Whatever. I'll come check on him tomorrow. The students should come back tomorrow so we'd be back to classes. Hopefully he's okay to do his job. I don't want Yuuki doing it all by herself even if a lot of the time she does.

Kiyona POV

I went back to the Hunter Association and began looking through my squad's mission statements. I was in the room by myself but I sat on the floor to be hidden by the table behind me. Finally I found that last one which said the location I needed to go find. So I left thankfully unnoticed. There was a road north of the place. The buildings were badly damaged. There were still weapons and blood on the ground. But I had to keep going. Who knows what's happening to them? I started walking up the road. There were a lot of trees surrounding it. I almost turned back because I thought I was lost or just walking into a forest but there was a clearing and a huge building there. That must be the mansion. It was quiet inside and no lights. I knew she said there was a dungeon here so I looked for that being that was the last place I knew they were. I went down a hall and heard crying that only got louder the closer I went. There was a dim light in one of the cells and across it hanging on the wall. "Mizuki?"

"Kiyona?!" She ran out the cell and hugged me as tight as she could. I saw Akira laying in a puddle of blood behind her. "He won't wake up..." She moved away from me wanting me to do what she couldn't. I walked in there. It stunk. All he had on was his underwear and his beanie. I knelt down beside him to check for a pulse. He was barely alive. I tried getting him up but he didn't move. I pulled him into a sitting position then leaned him against the wall.

"...Akira, wake up... I came to get you." I put my hand on his cheek. Am I too late? Is he going to die? I looked at his hands still handcuffed together and held to the floor by a hook in the ground. His wrists were bleeding. I pulled him toward me and held him. He felt so cold but I still felt his warm breath on my neck. I noticed a syringe on the floor next the him. It had a little of that yellow liquid in it. So they put that in him. It didn't kill me or Mizuki and she said he had some in him earlier. So was this an overdose? "Wake up... Please wake up." I put him back against the wall and started trying to dig up the hook. I knew I couldn't take off the cuffs without the key. But I could see the hook went way too deep to pull out. I still kept digging and kept looking up at him watching his skin get paler and paler. I couldn't help it. Tears just started pouring down my face. "Why... Why you?! I'm sorry! I'm sorry..." Crying won't help I know but I couldn't leave him here knowing he was still alive and we'd probably have to leave him to get away. "You can't leave me... You're all I have left..." I held him. I couldn't stop crying. Everything I said... Everything I did... I couldn't...

"...Stop crying." I looked up to see his eyes were slightly opened. "I'm still here."

"I'm sorry... I should've listened to you. You were right." The last time we talked it was an argument. I don't know how I'd live with myself if he had died and that's the last thing I said.

"I'm not too sure about that. My way could've been worse."

"Stop talking." I just stayed there holding him. I didn't want to let him go. Then I remembered something. I pulled him closer to me and looked down. There was blood on the back of his boxers. "Why is there..." He turned his head. I knew that had happened but he didn't know I knew. "He... No... I'm sorry. I should've looked for you the second I heard what happened. Maybe..."

"There was nothing you could've done. Now there's nothing you can do. You came for nothing. You'll only be killed."

"I don't care. At least I can try..."

"Everything in this place has been designed to eliminate hunter abilities. You have no chance..."

"What about spells? Did you..." I forgot she said they erased them from his memory.

"What's a spell?" He looked at me confused at first then realized he must've knew what they were at one time and knew vampires could erase memories. He knew that had happened. He saw my face. He was right. There was nothing I could do. Save him from what? Everything has been done to him already besides being turned. That was the only good thing. "Stop. Don't blame yourself. I'm glad you're here." He nuzzled into my neck.

"I'm gonna kill him for what he did to you." It stayed quiet for a while. I just wanted to stay there. Digging wouldn't result in anything. I couldn't get him out. We all knew that. The vampire wanted me here so I was gonna wait until he came. I think he wants me to kill Zero. Hopefully it's something else. I have to get them out of here.

"I love you." Maybe he was trying to make me feel better. I guess it did a little. I put my forehead against his.

"I love you too." We kissed each other. Mizuki was probably really shocked. But he could die or I could die and I want this to be the last thing we did not the argument.

"Um... Kiyona? I know now's not a good time but... WHY DID YOU KISS EACH OTHER ON THE LIPS?!" I knew it. Well who would blame her? We acted like we hated each other most of the time. I regret that now. "AND YOU LOVE HIM?! I mean where was I when you weren't beating each other and yelling? You guys were always at each other's throats even when we were killing vampires and now this..." We laughed but it kinda wasn't funny. That's how it was and it shouldn't be. I put my head on his chest just to hear his heart. He was about to come get me and maybe he'd take... What should I do? What if he hurts Akira again? But then I heard a different voice answering the question for her.

"They're brothers." She was kneeling down pressed against the bars but she stood up fast to face him.

"Brothers?" She looked at us. I moved away from him only because I knew I'd have to get out soon and follow him.

"Yep. Haven't you been wondering why I wanted Akira if they hated each other? I didn't get you for him. I got you to make the kid talk. See? It worked didn't it? I didn't need you. I needed the boy." He turned to look at us. "A little bird told me your secret." Of course I knew it was the President. He's the only one that knew. I made him swear... "Why would you hide something like that?"

"So something like this wouldn't happen?" I saw the other two vampires coming toward the cell.

"Take them back to the room. Take him a bath and feed them." The girl grabbed Mizuki's hand. She didn't look like she wanted to listen to him at all. But it looked like she was ashamed. She'd look at me but hurry and look back down. The guy looked pissed but he was trying to hide it. The other vampire who seemed to be controlling them, I guess that's the word I'm looking for, was smirking. He knew. But the guy came in the cell. He stopped to look at me but was gonna ignore me since he knew what I'd say already. He had to do what he was told. Maybe he was threatened. He knelt down beside my brother and focused on pulling the cuffs under the hook but he had to break it to get it undone.

"Don't you hurt him. You hear me?" He only glared at me. It didn't look like it was intended for me though. I was whispering so I hoped the other guy didn't hear me.

"Don't worry. He's alright." Akira answered for him so when he said it it made me feel better. But then the guy lifted his arms to place the cuffs behind his neck. I thought he was gonna bite him. But Akira put his head on the other's shoulder. He trusted him. The guy lifted him up like you would a child then walked out the cell. I stood up knowing I'd have to go with the other one. The guy kept going. He didn't stop. The girl looked at him like she was worried. It looked like the older vampire was pissed at him for some reason. He did what you told him...

"Akito..."

"Shut up." Yeah he was really mad but the other one looked like he was gonna kill somebody and I had to go with him. The girl looked like she was surprised he said that. I wasn't. He was mad when he got in the cell. If somebody would treat me like that it'd be more than shut up so maybe the guy has something on him for them not to have fought yet. She looked at me worriedly then hurried down the hall to follow him. I walked out the cell. That man laughed but it was an angry laugh. It wasn't gonna be good.

"Alright. We can go now. Follow." He went in the opposite direction of them. It was dark down the hall but it seemed the dungeon was small maybe four cells. We were soon in another room. It looked like the family area. Everything was black and red as you'd expect from the vampires. There was a sectional sofa full of black laced pillows, a love seat, a recliner, and the large screen tv that went into the ceiling when not in use. "Sit wherever you like." I actually liked the furniture. It was all suede. I sat in the recliner only because it rocked and I was nervous. He sat across from me. "Would you like something to drink?" I was thirsty but he might've put something in it. But a butler came beside me and handed me a drink anyway. It looked like white wine so I only took one sip before I put it down beside me on the table. "Now that we're all comfy we have something to discuss. I'm not sure if the Association told you yet. You know the President is the one who contacted me first. I have business at that school but I didn't know about this. So when he told me I had to go along with it merely because it'll interrupt my plans."

"It being what exactly?"

"Zero." I knew that already but I hoped he'd tell me why. "He has a secret. Well he doesn't know about it but it's really big. I kinda feel sorry for him. All these people want him dead and he doesn't know why."

"Well what is it." He ignored me.

"The President wants him dead. I want him to live but I need him on my side. If he stays the course he'll ruin my plans so... He wanted you to go in the school to kill him. He had thought about his Sensei but when he found out he had gone to the school and the kid still wasn't dead... Then you came up. He wanted someone close to him but someone who hates vampires like enough to kill their best friend who was turned. Well he noticed all these hunters taking up for him so figured maybe he'd lull you too. So he decided to use your little brother. He found out I was going over there so... Here we are."

"What's Zero's secret? Tell me."

"Fine."

Akira POV

We went back to the room. He brought me in the bathroom and slammed the door. I knew he was pissed. He slammed his back against the door then locked it to do like he just did that to make the door shut but I knew it was because he needed to hit something. This wasn't his house and he'd kill me if he did hit me. I acted like I thought he just did it for the door. Maybe if I tried calming him down it'd make it worse. He sat me on the floor against the tub which was already full of water and suds then undid my cuffs. "Thanks..." He only looked up at me a little while before standing up and walking behind me for something. I hope the other vampire didn't command him to do something else to me. I'm too weak to fight... He came back around with a towel and some clothes that he placed on the counter. I watched him everywhere he walked... Finally he came back in front of me. He looked up at me for a second then put his hands around my waist to try taking off my last piece of clothing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you a bath. You can't take a bath with clothes on." I couldn't do anything. All I could do was be scared and question. He took my clothes off then picked me up to put me in the tub. The water was warm. It felt good. He knelt down behind me. I felt his lips against my neck. "I have to take you a bath. Don't squirm and don't ask questions. You know you can barely move." I felt very uncomfortable letting him take me a bath. But I was dirty. The water got a little color to it because of the blood. I heard him giggle behind then realized why. I had laid my head back on his shoulder with my eyes closed and since it felt so good... Well you get the picture. "Maybe I should take you a bath more often." I didn't care at this point. He already seen and I was getting dizzy.

"Why were you mad?"

"Well he's been ordering us around like we're slaves and threatening us if we don't listen. That would make anybody pissed."

"Oh, I didn't know he was ordering you. I thought you were listening willingly." He was quiet for a while. Maybe I made him even more upset. "Hey... Why do you act different than him?" He wouldn't answer me. Maybe I should just shut up.

"You know that school your brother was at right? You know some vampires are there to see if it's possible to coexist with humans. I wanted to go there." I turned my head toward him but he was still on my shoulder so I couldn't see him.

"Why didn't you?"

"It was when I was younger. I told my parents. They threw me out the house and told me they never wanted to see me again... One of my friends go there though. I guess I'd just feel so awkward to just show up there. Besides there's some hunters there. They wouldn't be too happy I went. The same thing happened to Kaori too." He sounded sad. Did he really want to be nice to humans? Then why'd he come here?

"Why'd you get caught up in this then?"

"My parents said when I regained my senses I could go back. A few years back they had another baby. I don't know if I have a brother or sister... I wanted to go see. They said I had to come back with... a human. You know like all the other purebloods have..."

"Yeah... I'm sorry." It made me feel bad that I brought it up.

"Anyway when I heard it would be really easy to catch you and it'd be a hunter I had hope. I thought I'd finally get to know. But that won't happen anytime soon." I was kinda ready to get out now but I didn't want to tell him that. Not right now. "Want me to come in with you?"

"Huh?"

"What? You're cute. I think I'd like you. Maybe... I don't know. Maybe it's just because you smell so good. That has to be it. I still like Kaori..." Hopefully he was just playing. "No. I won't act on my urges. I'll be nice. I know what happened... what he did to you."

"Kaori has another brother or sister too she wants to see?"

"No. Her little sister got married." He grabbed the towel behind us then stood me up to wrap me in it. He grabbed the clothes but then headed for the door after throwing me over his shoulder.

"Why are you bringing me out there? I'm naked and there are girls."

"There's no room to dress in here. I'll do it on the bed." So he opened the door and walked out. I saw them looking at me. "Okay ladies. I need to dress him real quick." So they turned around. I tried getting up. It would take me forever to put my clothes on but I really wanted to. I still had all that stuff in me. I felt like I couldn't move like I was half a sleep and I couldn't wake up. "I'll dress you. It's not like I didn't see you naked already." The girls giggled and that made me even more embarrassed. I let him dress me. "Courtesy of Kaori's brother who left half his stuff here before hauling..."

"Akito! Language!"

"I wasn't gonna say that..." It was nice clothes. He got me a gray undershirt and a light blue plaid button up shirt that he insisted I keep unbuttoned because it makes me look sexy... I wish he'd shut up. They keep laughing. He picked up something green from the pile. "Your brother has style until it comes to his underwear. Mountain Dew?"

"No! Not that one! I know he's gonna come for it if he knows it's here. I know. He has a Batman one..." Oh great... Even better... But I like Batman... I like Mountain Dew too though...

"No way! Go get it!" So she went out the room and came right back in. I hid myself with my shirt. "Alright. There we go. I like these..." Well he slid them on me. "I really do like Batman. I'm serious." He finished dressing me. He even put some spit in my hair to kinda get it to what it was when I came here. And why was he trying to make me look good. "Your turn Mizuki."

"Um. I don't need no ones help to bathe. I'll be fine." Kaori gave her some of her clothes then she disappeared behind that door.

"You're hungry?" I nodded. He brought a box to the table in front of me. It was some pizza from Pizza Hut. "We just got it. I mean I did." He sat beside me. We waited for Mizuki before we started eating. I hadn't ate in awhile. It tasted so good.

"Hey! I know you didn't!"

"What?" Akito was drinking from a white foam cup so I knew it wasn't from Pizza Hut.

"Why'd you go somewhere else?"

"Because I wanted one. Do you know how good these things are? I'm so addicted to them. You wanna taste?" She got up and came by him wanting to taste but then not too sure. "It's coffee and ice cream I think. Just a sip now." So she grabbed it from him but smelled it first.

"Smells good..." So she tasted it. "Dude! That's so good!"

"Give it! Don't drink it all!" She gave it back just so he'd shut up. "Do you want to taste?" Maybe it'll help me wake up and it did smell good. So I took a sip. It was good. I want one now. "Good huh? Go to Sonic. I love Sonic. I like pizza too but I like Sonic." It looked like he was in a better mood. I was glad but now I was thinking about my brother. I hope nothing bad was happening. All of a sudden the door barged open. That vampire walked in.

"Akito, come see and bring the kid." Then he closed the door. I guess we had to go. He sighed and slowly stood.

"Sorry. It'll probably be something like that again." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the room. "What?" My brother was behind him so he came to me. The other vampire pushed Akito against the wall.

"Don't push it." They glared at each other. It was getting tense. "Bring him." We went to the room beside Kaori's. She said she had a brother and this did look like a guy's room so maybe it's for her brother. "I want him to stay in here until I say to let him out." He handed him some cuffs and expected him to put them on me. I knew he was getting mad again. "Now. He's going to stay in here until you do what I asked." He was talking to my brother. "For tonight I'll let you stay with him." He turned back to Akito who still didn't put my cuffs on. He looked mad too. "I'll give you the key. When they get in lock it. I want you to go to the school and talk to your friend."

"I don't feel like it." He walked back to his room.

"Well anyway. Your brother will stay in here for tonight." He pulled me into the room and forced me on the bed. He put the cuffs around my wrist and he put a chain around my ankle and to the bed. I couldn't get out the room now. "Now everyday that it's not done I will call one of my friends over and let them do what they want. I won't do anything today since you came." Wait. That's gonna happen again?

"All you want me to do is remove the necklace? That sounds too easy." I guess he was trying to hint that he'd be right back and I'd get out soon because the orders were easy. But I had a feeling it was harder than that. I remember Akito saying he could let his friends borrow me and get a lot of money. This guy is definitely thinking about that. The guy pushed a metal tray to the end of the bed. "What's that?"

"The mission will be hard and you won't want to do it. This is for my clients if they decide to use them on him." I saw some more of that yellow stuff. I guess when this dose gets out and I try fighting they could use it to calm me down. There was a collar next to it with a remote. A shock collar? I didn't recognize the other things maybe because I was really worried about those two. "You know his secret. That simple mission will be harder than you think especially when Kaname finds out. I assume you made him mad at you when you first got there. Maybe he already don't like you... Who knows? It's a dangerous mission. You might not ever come back." He could die?! "If you don't I'll take really could care of him for you."

"So don't kill him? What if..."

"I have something to show you. This is what you'll use." They both got out the room. He locked the door.

Kiyona POV

I followed him to a room on the opposite side of the mansion. My mission seemed a little better than what I thought at the beginning just now it's risky. I didn't have to kill him... We went into what seemed like a basement. There were tables everywhere and vampires in white coats. They looked like scientists. I saw six tiny bottles each a different color locked in a glass box. I stopped in front of it. "What's this?"

"Well you already know the yellow one. That one takes hunter abilities away." It has an H on the bottle. The one next to it was green. It had E/D on the bottle. The one after that one was purple and it had a D. "The green one turns E's and D's back to human. The purple one turns D's into C's. The D's have options. See? I'm nice." The one next to it was pink and it said C. So it was for level C'd. But what for? "The next three are similar to the yellow one. It drains them of their strength. The pink is for C's. When the D's decide to be turned into C's and they don't listen to me they get this too." So what? He wants to get rid of hunters and vampires? I mean the vampires that go against him of course. He wants to be free to bite humans whenever... But why would the Association... Maybe they don't know about this. "The orange one is for D's and the red one is for Purebloods." It was in a separate container inside the box. "Of course I don't need that one coming out in case someone wants to use it on me. Now that's just to make them weaker. Most of the time if it works they'll decide to listen. If they don't there's something else. That's what I'm gonna give you." We walked a little more but I noticed a blue bottle way to the back of the lab.

"What's that one for? Humans?"

"No. The blue one is the cure." I remember Akira always wearing that necklace with that blue liquid in it. It made him stronger. He got it from a vampire on one of our hunts. It made that one stronger too and it kept refilling itself for every use . He knew it strengthened the vampire so decided to try it. I was worried but he never listens to me. It did work even for a hunter. So if he uses his necklace now... "I know what you're thinking. Your brother stole a necklace from that vampire. We were experimenting to see if it did work to fight all of these off. It is the cure. It will take it out of him if he uses it. But he doesn't know. I also took it out of his memory. He only thinks it's a blue necklace. So I'm not worried. I'll let him keep it." We walked a little further until we reached one of the older looking vampires. "So did the experiment work out?"

"I've only been able to try it on nobles and lower. I'm only a noble. It's hard for me to try this on a Pureblood..."

"Well that's okay. Today's the day. I know the perfect victim. I'll tell you if it worked." Was he talking about Kaname? I don't know if I could do this without dying. He turned to me with a small black tag in his hand. "This is supposed to control anybody it comes in contact with. I'll only use it when I need it. You will use this for your mission." I went to take it but he pulled his hand back. "Not now. I have to show you how to do it."

"How?"

"You'll see. Follow me." We headed back to the family room. I looked at Akira's room. He seemed to notice. "I will let him out. It just might take awhile to complete the mission with all the commotion." He sat in the recliner. I sat across from him. He told the butler something then he went out the room the way we came in. I sat at the end of the sectional so I could see the doorway. The recliner faced the doorway too. If you sat on the love seat you couldn't see that way. He crossed his legs. "After this you'll go with him. Don't tell anyone he's there."

"Who?" He looked toward the doorway. Akito was there still looking pissed.

"What do you want now?"

"I need to tell you something. Come closer." He looked at me and I looked back at him. I didn't realize it but I must've looked worried because he didn't want to listen.

"I'm good right here."

"Come here. I don't want him to hear." He reluctantly went closer to him. He had to put his hands on the chair to keep him up because he was suspicious and didn't want to get too close. But it looked like this guy didn't like that. I noticed one hand had that black tag in it. So this was the Pureblood he was talking about... That same hand caught the back of his neck to pull him closer.

"What did you do?" It looked like it was hurting him.

"Nothing. You're just going to listen to me from now on. You're going to obey me just like a dog."

"Bastard."

"I want you to go with him to see your little friend. Come back in one piece. Okay?" It looked like he was really hurting. That thing was acting like a hunter weapon whenever held by vampires. The thing had to control him fully and he was fighting it. "It looks like it's working." He glared back at him. "Now you won't talk back and won't piss me off. That's gonna be nice. And you'll listen to whatever I say. Even if I ask for something you'd never give me you'll do it. You know what I mean." He was gonna use this thing to his advantage. If he felt like sleeping with him he wouldn't fight. If he wanted blood it was his. And he could do this to anyone. Right now I had the choice to listen to him. I knew I had to listen for my brother but I still had my thoughts and I didn't want to do it. Still I was almost there. I was almost his pet. If I listen... If he still keeps this over my head... I'll be like Akito just without that thing. I'll be his pet. I'll have to listen just like a dog. His dog. Akito wasn't fighting as much as he was a few minutes ago. "Is it working?"

"Go to hell."

"It doesn't pay to fight. You'll still have to listen. This thing will control you."

"I'm not being your bitch." He was barely fighting but he still has his mind.

"Don't talk like that. You have to please your master." All of a sudden Akito's hand went around the other's neck and he was gripping pretty tight.

"You're not my damn master."

"It takes longer the higher the rank but I believe it'll work. You'll be mine." He put his hand on Akito's.

"Don't touch me." He pulled his hand back then tried standing up to leave. He had almost stood but...

"Akito..." That stopped him from moving. I thought with that thing he'd listen right away but I guess it's a prototype. It should be harder to control a Pureblood. Fight it... "Come on my lap." It looked like it was getting easier to control him. He got on him right away. They were facing each other. Akito still gripped the arm of the chair. He kept his head down. "Good boy."

"I'm not your dog."

"It seems the more I command you the easier it gets. I'll have to tell my scientists."

"I will kill you. If I ever get this off you will die."

"I think we're almost done here. Now I want to know where you'll be at all times so I'll just take a little blood."

"Don't you dare..." He sounded so weak.

"Be still and shut up." He didn't move at all. The vampire was able to bite him now. Is he... Does he control him fully now? When he pulled away he laughed. I didn't know why. Was it because he finally got him? "It seems he's interested in your brother. Now I know what to do when this thing's not in use." Was he gonna force him to... I have to get this done. I can't let him hurt my brother again. "Did you hear that Akito? I'll let you have your wish. I know how much you hate hurting humans so it'll be against your will but let's just see how badly you don't want to be controlled." I guess he thought he'd say something again. "He's not fighting anymore. Maybe it finally worked. Akito, are you going to listen to me now?" He nodded. Oh no. He's got him now. If he can control Purebloods now no one can stop him. What can I do? He can stop anybody. "Good." He put his hand over his head. A strange power emitted from it. "I'll put him to sleep for now. Maybe if I do that it'll have enough time to control the parts that are still in his control. Believe it or not he's still fighting. I'll leave him like this. It should be faster since he won't be fighting it. We'll need to make another for your mission." He put Akito next to me on the sofa the beckoned me to follow him. He headed back to the lab and reported the results from his 'experiment'. "Well it took twenty minutes and he was still fighting it. I had to put him to sleep."

"Well that's double the time for nobles."

"Well I am worried though. He's a young Pureblood and I had to keep commanding him until it finally did something. I think it works better with more commands and I bit him. It seemed to only control him once I did that."

"So if you hadn't it probably would've taken longer... Hmm... That's interesting. Since that was the prototype I'll try making a stronger one. Now it still might take long. You know your kind are strong."

"How long will it take?"

"I don't know. It won't be today."

"What if I pay you quadruple your salary? I need it today."

"...We'll work on it today. Hopefully I can make it for today."

"Good. Come get me when it's done."

We headed back to the living area. We were there talking for a few hours. I watched that tag dissolve into his skin. That worried me. He said he wouldn't use it sometimes so how was he gonna take it out? I know he's a vampire but still. "A hunter worried about a vampire... I thought I'd never see the day."

"We're all worried about vampires. You think it's fun seeing people you knew being turned into level E's and having to kill them? It's not." I was standing beside Akito just looking at him. He fought so hard. I felt sorry for him.

"I meant upper ranks. You should hate my kind. He's like me."

"I know he's different." He acts like Kaname. He doesn't like hurting humans. The scientist guy came in. He said the tag was finished. So he took it from him and gave it to me.

"He'll go with you. Do this and I'll let you all go home. I have one goal and you know what it is. As long as I get that girl in okay. He's gonna get in the way. Make sure they have something else to tend to."

"What are you gonna do with her?"

"Just do what I tell you. Don't forget starting tomorrow your brother's gonna be..."

"I know."

"Even if you don't succeed I'll let you come back. Tell me what you did do. I know it's hard for a hunter to watch out for all these vampires." He had that bottle with the blue stuff in it. "I'll take that yellow stuff out of you. You need all of your strength." He injected me with it. Maybe I can sneak here once I'm finished and steal this even the other vials just so no one will ever use them. I'd need another Pureblood to remove this idea from all the scientists so they don't make it again. This is such a huge mess. He woke Akito up. He just sat there. His eyes were black.

"I know you're his uncle but I still don't know your name. Who do I say sent me?"

"Rido Kuran."

A/N: Ooh... What do you think's gonna happen next? Your thoughts could change the story. Maybe...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Transformation

Kaname POV

It was time for class to start for the Day students who have recently arrived this morning. I was still concerned about Zero from yesterday though so I went to check on him. I didn't see him in his bed but the quilts were a mess. Then I heard heavy breathing. He was at the end of Kiyona's bed leaning against the wall. He had his uniform minus the jacket and it was all messy. I went closer to him. He saw me but didn't say anything. That was so unlike him so I knew something was wrong. "See? I told you you were sick."

"Whatever." I put my hand on his forehead. He had a fever.

"It's funny you'd let me touch you. Normally you'd have a fit." He just looked at me. "It feels like you have a fever." I pulled my hand away. "The Night Class are about to come back. I kinda need to be there. I'll tell Cross and maybe he'll let Yuuki come check on you. Maybe if I finish early I'll come check too."

"I'll be fine by myself."

"I don't know what's wrong but I understand why you say that. You think you'll bite her huh?" He nodded. "Then I'll just have to not go to class either. I'll do what I need to then come back." He looked at me like he wanted to say something, something unpleasant like he always says when he sees me... But he turned his head back the other way without saying anything. "I know you want to say something so just say it."

"You don't have to worry about me. There's more important things to worry about."

"Wow. I thought it'd be another rude comment."

"I feel too bad for that but when I get better..."

"I'm looking forward to it." He shook his head not believing me. "Well I need to go back to the Moon Dorm to welcome back the Night Class. Get some rest and I'll come see you later."

"Whatever." So I left him. I was gonna go back to the Moon Dorms to welcome the Night Class and maybe I'd have more papers to sign... I don't know why I just promised to come back. I'd probably be busy all day and I wanted to try figuring this whole mess out. Rido was coming here for Yuuki. The Association President is working with him and set up the ambush for the hunters. But he wants Kiyona... He said to kill Zero but why? All of this made no sense. The second I got out the room and closed the door I heard someone running up the stairs. Before I knew it they were hugging me.

"Kiyona? When did you..." He was crying.

"I don't know what to do." There were too many things happening all at once. I didn't know what to tend to first. "He said if I don't do it he'll hurt my brother."

"Brother?" He nodded against my shirt.

"Akira's my brother."

"Does Zero..."

"He knows. It's why I mentioned Ichiru earlier."

"Tell me what he wants you to do."

"He said if I didn't do it he'd tell his friends to take turns and... and... It'd be everyday until I do it. I have to." I put him to sleep and carried him to my room in the Moon Dorm. I needed to know what he needed to do. If he doesn't do it those hunters could be killed which I need to stop but I have to be here to stop Kiyona and over there to save the hunters not to mention figure out what's wrong with Zero and screw up my uncle's plan. I put the kid on the sofa. What I did was dangerous. I was wasting the time he needed to finish what he needed done so his brother wouldn't get hurt. He'd hate me for this later. I hadn't realized it but someone else was in the room. They were next to the window which had been opened.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to visit. I was told to accompany him."

"It's hard to believe he pulled you into this."

"I regret it now. You don't know what's about to happen. Your uncle has been planning for a while. What I know... It's bad." Everything he does is bad so that's no news to me.

"Then tell me what it is." He walked closer to me but stopped at the back of the sofa to rest against it while he talked and looked down at Kiyona at the same time.

"First things first. He was coming here for that girl. He said your little hunter friend is in the way and that he could stop him. So he has to get rid of him but if he does it you're only gonna stop him so he's using someone else. Can't be in two places at the same time even if you are a Pureblood." He knew Zero was my secret weapon then. "He said you don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"The hunter has a really big secret. He doesn't even know what it is. You need to find it before something bad happens." He stood up. "I'll be leaving then." Then he disappeared. One thing is certain. I need to know that secret. It's the reason he wants him dead. The only chance I have is Kiyona. I hope he knows what it is because I have no time to try figuring it out for myself. I decided to wake him up. He looked around the room not knowing where he was.

"What did you do? You put me to sleep?" He was still sleepy so was slow to sit up. "You would do the same thing. No, you are doing the same thing. You're gonna use him to get what you want just like your uncle." I kept quiet but I was getting pissed. What he said was true and I guess I couldn't handle it. He stood up and shook his head. I could see him sneer. "I don't see why I even trusted you. You don't care about any of us but if it happened to someone you knew it'd be different." He leaned his back against the wall but wouldn't look at me when he talked. "What if it were Yuuki?"

"That little bit of time over there he told you everything? Then I think you need to spill." It seemed he told the kid Yuuki was my sister. No one else knew. Not even Yuuki herself. "Of course. I understand. You have to put yourself in my shoes. My uncle's coming to take Yuuki then I have to help you guys then I have to figure out..."

"...What's wrong with Zero? The person you are using? The person whom you destroyed his entire life? Because of HER?!" I had enough. I couldn't control myself and before I knew it I had my hand around his neck. "You'd do anything for your sister and you expect me to not do the same?! I love Zero like a brother and I don't want to ruin his life anymore than its already screwed up but I have a real brother I need to save. And I'm willing to do this for him."

"If you listen to me we could all survive and live normal lives safely. Shut up and listen. Tell me what you have to do and what is Zero's secret?"

Akira POV

I was still in the room on that bed. It's been awhile since my brother left. The mission sounded easy but I knew it wasn't since it's from that guy... I knew I'd stay here at least until tomorrow. That means I knew that another vampire would come in here after paying money to 'rent' me. But I was gonna fight until I couldn't anymore. After looking at the red around my wrists and ankle for a couple of minutes I heard a voice in the corner of my room. That stuff really took a toll I me. I couldn't even sense them anymore. He came out of the shadows. "So how do you like it in here?" I didn't answer. It was a stupid question. "I bet you're wondering why you're here. I guess I can tell you. You don't know anything except that you're being used for your brother to do what I want." He sat at the edge of the bed. "I'm going to get everything I want. How? I'm going to get someone I've been after for quite some time and that's why I need your brother. After that everything is game. I think I'll keep you for myself. You aren't leaving no matter what he does. You'll be my pet." I was mad but I still didn't say anything. "At this point I can control anyone I want to from humans and hunters to even purebloods."

"Purebloods? You can't be serious..." If that were true no one could stop him.

"Yep. I'm going to control everything. I can bite anyone I want when I want and I won't get threatened. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"No." He stood up. I thought he was gonna do something to me so I watched him wherever he went.

"I know you'll be mine but I still need to hurt you and for that I'll let someone else touch you. When he does what I want done then I'll stop. Until then you'll have frequent visitors. You better hope he hurries up." He went to leave. I was still shaken up at the thought of other people touching me but I needed to know something.

"What about my brother and Mizuki? I know you want me but what about them? And those other vampires?"

"I'll have to think about that. If I have a bad thought you might need to convince me otherwise." He said it with a big smirk on his face then left. With him being gone I decided to look around the room. There was a bathroom right next to the bed. Nothing was in the drawers though. I went to the other side of the room where I knew his 'clients' would go to use something on me. I wanted to see what else they had. There was that yellow stuff in a bottle with a syringe beside it. There was a collar with a remote too. There was tape and a bandana... They had another box in the back with things in it. On the top there was a rope and extra chains. I know there were other things in there too but I couldn't reach any of it. I was about a foot in front of the trey. I tried to reach the keys I had just spotted hidden under the collar. No dice. My wrists hurt. My ankle was okay for now until I'd try pulling it to get away from whoever tried... I went back to the bed. It was late so I should go to sleep.

Kaname POV

I stared at him for the longest not believing anything he just explained. There was no way... "I'm telling the truth. That's what he told me." I didn't say anything but I moved away from him trying to think. "Did you see Akito yet? He came with me and was supposed to talk to you. I assume that was when I was sleeping."

"He came and he left." I turned back to face him. "He seemed strange." He pulled something out of his pocket. It was something black and square.

"He put one of these on the back of his neck. After that he did whatever he was told. When he came Rido stopped controlling him but he was watching."

"Watching?"

"He bit him. He knows where he is and what he's doing at all times." He put it back in his pocket.

"So that's the proof." He nodded. "Give it to me."

"No. I told you I'm doing it whether you like it or not."

"Give. It."

"No." I pushed him against the wall. Our lips were barely an inch away but I wasn't really worried about it at the time.

"Don't think I'm just gonna stand there and let you do it. Your brother will be fine. I'll get him out. You don't have to do this."

"You can't be everywhere at the same time. I can't trust you with my brother." Fine. There was nothing I could do to stop him. It did need to be done sooner or later but without the tag. I mean if he's right about the whole thing.

"You're not leaving this room." I left the room and locked the door. I heard him banging on it. Time seemed to go by slow at least over here. Over there morning is too soon. After walking down the stairs I talked to Takuma to ask them to make sure he doesn't leave my room. I was gonna check on Zero then talk to Cross about what I heard.

I went over to Cross's place on campus. He was still there alone since Yuuki went to class and Cross went to his office. He was now on his bed and this time he was wearing his night clothes. So apparently he went bathe. So I left and went into the office. Cross was writing on something. It's weird because you'd never think he does anything. And he used to be a hunter... But I had to talk to him and it was about something serious.

Kiyona POV

I guess I was stuck in here for a little while. Vampires from his little circle would come by the door to make sure I stayed in here. It was a new one every hour. By now it should be that slacker so maybe... But I looked out the peep hole only to see that really tall scary looking guy. Well it wasn't exactly an hour since the last one left. It was a really sexy vampire chick but she looked like a bitch. Just saying. This guy was too good for her and so was Kaname so I didn't understand why she acted like she was all that. Anyway I watched this guy until another vampire came up the stairs yawning. Apparently he'd switch with this guy. He was a short blond... Was that the one Zero always complained about? They talked awhile then the taller one left leaving the so called slacker to watch over me. All I had to do was wait. It seemed he was already tired. I could try opening the window to escape and since the other ones actually cared, was fast, and could hear fairly well I was gonna wait until this guy came. According to Zero he was opposite of what I just listed. If the other ones trusted him even if they heard me trying to escape they'd stay put and let this guy handle me. But I knew he wouldn't. It wasn't until thirty five minutes later that I heard him snoring. That's when I made my escape.

I knew Zero was alone in Cross' place. He was probably sleeping because it was starting to happen. Rido said he'd be weak at the beginning stages because his necklace was fighting it. It would finish when it came off and with that sudden power his body wouldn't know how to handle it. He wouldn't be in his right mind. Something had to calm him down and that was either the tag, my blood, or a bullet. He gave me options. I could use the tag and Rido would control him. I could kill him and he won't be controlled by Rido or stay in his rampage and hurt somebody else. It was also possible that it has been contained too long and no amount of blood would ever suffice so he'd have to be put down. I could give him my blood but I'd have to be with him the rest of my life or he'd kill me and my brother would have to stay with Rido. But it could be the best option being he already had my blood. It could work more effectively. I could still live and so could he. He wouldn't hurt anybody but I'd have to stay with him. He figured I'd cap him being I'd be close to him taking the necklace off and if he was in that rampage it was more likely I would die and he'd go after more and more people until someone else got him. The tag or killing him... He hoped it was one of those and he taunted me with those choices leaving out the third. They were the choices that wouldn't turn me into what he was. But the third choice... Zero could help us defeat him. I'd get my brother back and Mizuki and the hunters, humans, and even other vampires wouldn't have to obey Rido. Earlier I had decided on the tag because I could try taking it off later. I don't know. It was hard to decide. I'd take the necklace off and let fate decide.

I walked into his room. I could feel his hunter abilities even his vampire abilities getting weaker. I didn't understand. What Rido said... It should be the opposite. But I was determined to do what I had to. I grabbed Bloody Rose on his nightstand not yet pointing it at him but toward the floor. Slowly I took his necklace off and waited. Whatever fate decided it was about to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

The Master's Pet Chpt 6

Kaname POV

I sat there listening to what Cross said, what he hid from me and Zero that was too important to keep hidden. Zero and Ichiru were Purebloods raised by hunters fed their parents blood to keep them sane and to at least smell and have the instincts of a hunter. Once they were old enough to realize what they were their real parents had erased their memories along with sacrificing themselves for their sons to live normal lives like my mother had Yuuki. It was told to him that as soon as they awakened they had to be near each other. I don't know what would happen if they were separated but being Kiyona was gonna force him to awaken early it couldn't be a good thing. Whatever it was Shizuka knew about it because she only took Ichiru with her. "That's all I know."

"Zero is about to awaken. I can tell. I think we should find Ichiru."

"Ichiru could be coming over here on his own I mean if it already happened." Last time they were together they fought so I don't know how it'd be now. Then I'll have to deal with Shizuka if she comes with him. Too much is happening all at once.

"Well you know everything that's happening. I can't do it on my own. I know that we'll have trouble with Rido so I need your help. Maybe some hunters?"

"I'll help you. I can't promise reinforcements though."

"I don't think Rido's gonna be here soon. I believe he'll wait a little while. He has a bigger plan." He was about to talk again but I felt a strange power coming from my right and instantly I knew it was Zero. "Do you feel that?" He nodded. "I know it's Zero. We have to hurry."

Kiyona POV

I stood there watching him. Nothing happened. He stayed sleeping. But the necklace in my hand would change color. It was red now it would turn gray then black then white. Then I felt it. It was a sudden surge of energy stronger than anything I felt before. Then he was right... Suddenly his eyes opened and they were a deep red color. He sat up slowly but stayed staring at me. "Zero." He looked at me like I was a strange object he was trying to figure out what it was. He stood up and came closer. When he brought his hand closer to me I pointed the gun at him. But he only wanted his necklace. He took it out my hand and put it back on. I was too scared to move anymore. He wasn't phased by the fact I was armed. He grabbed his gun from my hand and after looking at it sizzle in his hand he placed it back on the nightstand. He snaked one arm around my neck and the other held my arm to my side then pulled me closer for a bite. I was willing to let him bite me at the time. But when I felt his breath on my neck my hunter instinct kicked in and I pulled away which made him pissed. He pushed me against the side of my bed and my back hit the metal bars. He knelt down and crawled toward me and pulled my leg toward him so I'd be under him. I tried kicking him. I guess thinking about becoming a level D made me forget that Zero would let me bit him back and I wouldn't stay that way for long so at the time I was fighting him which made him pissed even more. He used all of his strength to hold me down and was rough with pushing my head to the side. I still fought back. Somehow I kicked the nightstand and the gun fell. It came close to me so I grabbed it. I was tempted to kill him but I knew I wouldn't. I couldn't even if he could kill me in the next few seconds. I saw the door barge open and heard screaming but it was too late. Zero had bitten me. I had the gun against his head but I saw Cross come in so I couldn't shoot him. I thought about grazing him. Maybe he'd move. Even so I knew Kaname would pull him off before he drained me. I couldn't feel my arm anymore. I watched the gun fall out my hand before my arm fell to the floor. He had let go of the wrist of my other hand. I didn't realize between then and now I had grabbed some of his hair but I didn't pull it. My hand was just there like I wanted him to bite but was trying to ask him to be a little gentler. Then he was jerked off of me.

"I told you that's enough!" Kaname pulled him off of me. He sat Zero on the floor. Cross knelt down beside him and held him tightly against him. You could tell he was drained. He just laid against his chest breathing hard. Kaname jerked me into a sitting position. "Didn't I tell you not to leave my room?" I wouldn't look at him. I looked at Zero who looked like he was about to die. I could feel the poison traveling in my blood through my whole body. If I hadn't left he would've awoken and killed Day Class students. That's how close his transformation was. Just then Zero looked at me. He noticed everyone in the room and probably still tasted me.

"What happened?"

"You turned me into a vampire."

"I did? But..."

"You're a Pureblood."

"Alright. That's enough." Apparently Kaname didn't want Zero to hear bits and pieces from me. Once he calmed down he'd tell him. "Were you going to kill him?" Zero would stare into my eyes. He felt guilty and now confused and shocked.

"No. He gave me choices. Being bitten was one. Since Rido thinks he'll interrupt his plans he needs to live and not be controlled by him. He tried to get me away from the idea though claiming after I got bit Zero could die from his transformation and I'd turn to a level E or I'd die and I'd never see my brother free. Akito was in there when he explained it to me. He decided to tell me the other part of that option the part where he'd take my blood and that was it. He wouldn't kill me or die like Rido said. He said since he already bit me I'd be the best person to awaken him and that's a good reason I was chosen. They knew I would let him bite me if need be and they were right about that. Getting you would've been too hard. You would only worry about Zero if Yuuki was a hostage which that would be hard to accomplish. Even with this plan it's difficult."

"Why the gun?"

"Instinct. Hunters don't wanna be vampires. That part of me went into self defense mode. I wouldn't do it. I told you that earlier." It was quiet for awhile.

"We all need to talk. Right now." Kaname pulled me on my bed and healed my neck while Chairman and Zero went on the other bed. "Zero, later on you need to let him bite you back." He nodded and we continued with the conversation. "Chairman explained to me earlier... You and Ichiru were born Purebloods. Both of you were given to hunter parents. Your real parents gave their life to cast a spell on you to make the vampire side of you dormant. The spell doesn't last forever and sooner or later it had to wear off so don't blame yourself. Since you two are twins for some reason you have to be together. Apparently something bad will happen if you're not. I don't know what that is. Kiyona, now that it's all over with I assume you have to tell him what you've done. Being its not what he wanted what do you think will happen?"

"I knew early on no matter what I did he wouldn't let him go. If he's going to get out we have to get him out by force. I need your help."

"I already told you I would."

"Then I have to warn you. There are seven vials with potions in them. All but one weakens one type of vampire or hunter. The blue one is the cure. The yellow is for hunters. The red is for purebloods. And if your friends help orange is for nobles. I assume for what he has planned he has a lot of friends most of which want to be on his good side when he controls everything so they'll do what they're told. I'm gonna try to steal some if I can. The blue I mean... So Zero won't have to deal with me." Now that everything was discussed and one thing was marked off the list what would we do next. "What are we doing now?"

"You're gonna go back to Rido and tell him what you have to. Right now your brother should be okay since you're doing what he tells you. We have to wait for Ichiru and Shizuka and since they're both purebloods and what happened last time there might be a confrontation. So as much as you'd like to get him out now we can't. I'm sorry."

"Well then I'll go now."

"No. First we turn you into a C." I didn't wanna drink blood even if I was a vampire now. "Your brother would rather face you as a C than a D. Trust me. He'd want to know you're not falling. At least he knows someone is there to feed you." He had a point. But Zero had only been bitten once and it was a traumatic experience for him. So I approached him slowly before I was gonna leave.

"Will you let me bite you? I'm not thrilled about it either just so you know." He looked nervous but nodded anyway. I took it slow and I didn't bite down hard. I didn't bite too long either. It was just enough to turn me into a C. After that I pulled away wiping my lips. "That felt weird... I guess I'll get used to it. Alright then. I'm going." So I left.

Akira POV

Rido woke me up early that morning. It was about six o'clock. He sat down beside me as I sat up trying to wake myself up. "Why did you wake me up so early? I'm a human."

"And you're staying with vampires."

"You should be sleeping too."

"I should but we are gonna start getting busy. We need as much time as we can get so both of us will have to get used to waking up early." Early for vampires or hunters?

"Yeah but you can sleep in the afternoon and you'll keep me up when you're up at night."

"Fine. Tomorrow we'll get into a rhythm. Right now you're gonna go take a bath and freshen up. Today I need to make plans and meet some people so we can discuss things so today we'll put in a lot of hours. It'll calm down tomorrow." But why'd he want me to take a bath at six?He woke me up to take a bath? He stood up to leave but then removed my cuffs from my wrists and ankle. "Make sure you're clean and smell good because if I don't like it you're gonna take another bath and this time I'll help you." Okay. He wants me to be clean... Why? I'm a boy. Boys stay dirty. What's the big deal? So I went take a bath. The guy that was in the room before left a lot of his stuff. Everything was so expensive so anything I put on me should stay long not like human stuff. I guess I was gonna wash my hair even if I didn't want to. It was dirty. I hadn't washed it for about a week. That's what happens when you're a hunter. Sometimes you only get to rinse off just to get one hour of sleep for your next shift... It was nice taking a bath. I don't remember the last time I did. I heard the door open then a loud squeaky sound. I decided to get out and get dressed just I didn't have new clothes. "Wash your hair and when you get out put your old clothes back on." Okay. That answers my question but it's gross... I wanted to stay there as long as I could being I'd have to be bound again and it hurt but I knew he'd get mad if I stayed too long. So when I got dressed I got out the bathroom. There was a metal trey with breakfast food on it. "Sit." So I did. "Eat. You're not gonna be fed for another seven hours so eat enough." I ate my breakfast even if he was staring at me. Was I gonna get out of the room? Maybe he wanted me to go with him to talk with the other vampires. I did want to know what he was up to. But I finished and just stared at him. He bent down and sniffed me. "You smells nice. Just need your hair to dry quicker." He brought my towel to me so I could dry my hair and when it was dry enough I put my beanie back on. He grabbed some of my hair to check it. "For still being damp it's still soft. Just what I want."

"Why?"

"I didn't hear from your brother yet and I need to convince other vampires to join me in my plot."

"So what..."

"I'm going to show you to them so they'll believe me. Hopefully they'll want to join me. I can't kill everyone you know. And I need help. I need people to do what I want. I'll convince them after telling them we're getting rid of all the hunters. They'll think you'll all be killed then I'll tell them that they'll all live. At that time they'll probably be confused but that's where you come in. I need them to see you. If they join me they get a pet, a pet hunter." So was I getting out? "If you want to get out you have to be good."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me too much trouble. Try to be appetizing."

"I don't understand."

"When they see you they want to make sure I'm not lying. If I say hunter they don't want a human and your hunter energy is low so how are they gonna know I'm right if they don't try you." Try? What does he mean try? If he means biting me they better be nobles... "I won't let them be too rough. You are mine you know." He put my cuffs back on but then went to the other side of the room near the other metal trey. It felt like that yellow stuff was wearing off. Maybe my strength was back. I pulled the chain as tight as I could. Normally a hunter could break a chain. Normal humans... I don't think so. We have some vampire blood in us so we're stronger. I was amazed to see I had broke the chain. He still hasn't noticed I did. I decided to make a break for it being I knew my way out of this place. While he was still over there turned away from me I ran for the door but was tackled to the ground just inches away from it. He straddled me as I tried crawling out from under him. He removed the broken cuffs from my wrists. "I told you if you wanted to get out you had to be good. That wasn't nice." Out the corner of my eye I saw him filling a syringe with the yellow liquid from another bottle. "Vampires like it when their prey is weak. Weak enough to not fight back. Weak enough to not stop them..." I didn't want him to continue. I knew what he was gonna say and I didn't want to hear him. I tried getting out from under him. If only I had a weapon... He plucked it with his now free hand. The bottle had been placed at the end of the bed. It seemed my struggling wasn't phasing him. He placed it beside him then decided to cuff me again. These were black and apparently stronger than the last set. I tried breaking them only to find it was full of tiny needles on the inside around my wrists. "To vampires weakness is a turn on. Struggling and begging makes them want you even more." He grabbed my neck to force it down so it'd prevent me from moving then he stabbed me with the syringe. He didn't let go and didn't get up until he knew it had spread enough inside of me. He grabbed me and forced me back on the bed where he cuffed my right ankle again with a black chain.

"You're just gonna leave me in here?"

"Until I don't need you here anymore. But I need you to stay on the bed and do your job. Wouldn't you rather please someone besides me after what I've done to you?" He grabbed a roll of tape from behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making you look better." I was getting weaker by the second. He had no problem wrapping the tape around my head twice and left the ends behind my head so I'd have trouble getting it off if I tried. "I'm about to meet them so I have to put you sleep. They'd rather see you weak and defenseless so..." I shook my head not wanting him to do that to me. I didn't want to be unconscious and someone doing something to me. He tied a bandana around my eyes then put me to sleep.

Later on that day I woke up. I was still on the bed bound. My eyes were still covered but I was aware and didn't feel like something other than sleep happened to me. I heard talking outside the door and it got louder like it was getting closer. My door opened. "There he is."

"Hmm... Prove it like you said you would. I don't feel any hunter in him." It was another guy with him but I could see other people. Some were women dressed really fancy. Rido came around the bed to lift me up. I was trained like all hunters how to act to any situation. So I acted like I was still asleep. I kept my heart rate and breathing steady. He made a cut on my neck.

"I told you. My scientists made something that could weaken them. Believe it or not he's an elite so if I got him so easy any of them will be easy."

"Fine. I believe you were telling the truth about him being a hunter. Now how am I supposed to believe this mysterious potion actually works. You could've used your powers. Right?"

"That's why I'm willing to let you have him for awhile. I'm gonna prove it. Regardless if you join me or not I'm gonna do it just you're not gonna have something as a reward for helping me. Instead you'll be against me and a target." Rido laid me back on the bed then stood up.

"How much then? I wanna make sure it actually works because I don't want to fight with it when I want something."

"If you want him it'll have to be tomorrow. Today I have someone else coming. He's going to have to be really close to me for my plan to go well. He just wants to see what the hunters will act like once I turn it into a gas and get them all at once."

"You have this planned out don't you? I'll help you only because I want a pet. If I have a pet I don't need to feed on humans but I know only your closest allies will get one being there aren't many and some might get troublesome. I want to choose mine."

"Demanding aren't we? It doesn't matter though. First come first serve. As long as I have what I want you can have whatever you want. Tell you what. I have a member of his squad in the next room. It's a female. She's yours if you want but the males taste better."

"I want to choose my own. We'll talk about arrangements later." He walked out and the ladies followed him. Rido came back by me. He licked my neck. I thought he'd leave after that but he didn't. He sat on the bed next to me and would brush my hair with his fingers. A few minutes later he got up and left the room probably to talk to the vampires again. I just laid there. The chains had locks on it that I could take off myself but I was only given so long to keep them that way. Two minutes if I put a one which is pee and five for a two which is poo. He said he'll know I'm lying if I put poo all the time so I try to do it only twice. I could use that time to try making a weapon out of the extra metal on the bed. Somehow I'd have to sharpen it and hide it to finally be able to kill one of them. That was my plan. I'd act weak so each one would think I still had that stuff in me so they wouldn't put more. I could get my strength back that way.

It was about ten minutes later when I heard a different vampire coming closer. He was talking to Rido about something that sounded serious. Then my door opened. Both of them walked in. "You told me it was a chick."

"I do have one but I need your help with this one."

"I'm only here because you can't kill me. Don't make me want to leave. I can mess up your plan you know."

"I know. That's why I'll give you anything you want."

"I wanted the female hunter."

"I'll give you her but I want you to see how it works. Don't you want to make sure I'm not lying? All I want you to do is see how good it works and tell some of your friends to come help me."

"You're that desperate?" He walked more into the room. "Well I am thirsty. I guess I'll stay here a little while."

"He's a feisty one so watch yourself." Rido left the room. The vampire sighed then came to sit at the edge of the bed near me.

"You look really young so perhaps it's the reason he got you so easy. Maybe I should just see how important you were to your fellow hunters." He pulled out his phone and started typing something. "It seems you're an elite. It's surprising to hear that a seventeen year old could master even the toughest of spells." I felt his hand come on my head and knew he was taking off my blindfold so I closed my eyes. His hand went down to my wrists I guess because he saw them all scarred and bloody. He put his hand on my face again and tried waking me up. I had to try acting like I was sleeping but waking up. I couldn't just wake up. He'd know I was up the whole time. "Wake up, Child." I opened my eyes and glared at him. "I bet you want to kill me. I know you want to kill him. I know what he did to you and he's going to do it again if you don't escape. And how can you escape with all this potion and being bound like this? You're a hunter. It's what hunters do best. You're smart. I know that." I sat up glaring at him. "It seems your captor would like me to harm you even if I'm not in the mood so you must entertain me." He came closer but I kicked him away from me. I tried backing up but that's all the chain went. "I guess he was right. You are feisty. But you won't be for long." I wasn't going to let him get what he wanted without a fight but eventually he pinned me down. Even then I still struggled to get away. That's when he tried the potion. It worked right away. "It works that quickly huh? All I want to do is have a taste. Nothing more." He slid under my arms so that I couldn't move my arms to hit him. "I'll leave as soon as I bite you." I growled. "If you let me bite you I'll tell you something about me. Since I know a lot about you I think it's only fair." He forced my head to the side and bit. He bit me for a long time. Apparently I must taste good. But I was panicking. I didn't know if he was a Pureblood or not because my hunter senses were weak. I didn't want to suffer more than I was. Finally he pulled away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take so much. You taste really good maybe because you're such a strong hunter." I was still scared. I thought I was turning and now I belonged to him and... He'd do what he wanted from now on. "I'm a noble so you're not a vampire. You shouldn't do that. It gets us excited. The sound of the chains... your heartbeat and your breathing and your blood flowing accompanied by the smell of fear... It's addicting. You shouldn't do that to your natural predator." He put his hand on my cheek then slid his fingers into my hair to finally come back down my neck to take off the drying blood. The way he touched me... I thought he was gonna continue so I started kicking him. He giggled. "It's not everyday I get to see a hunter so vulnerable... It's cute. I think I want one now but I just wonder if they'd all act the same." He moved away from me. "As promised I'll tell you something about me. I assume Rido's gonna keep you so you need to know I'll have to be really close to him and that we'll see each other often. You're probably asking yourself why he needs me. He doesn't. He just can't kill me. Why? I awakened him." Why the hell would someone awaken him?! "It seemed like a good idea at the time. You know Purebloods just do whatever they want and if you're on their radar you need to find a way to get off of it and another Pureblood was my answer. The only one I knew about was him so here we are talking about it. If it makes you feel better I don't like his plan. I think it's a bad idea for vampires to control everything. That's why I'm trying to stop him. But I could be killed not by him but by another vampire with his views." He stood up. "If I know someone else is coming here to hurt you I'll buy you for a day until your brother does his job. I assume he'll stop selling you at one point. I know he's possessive just at certain intervals. He's complicated. Anyway my name's Takuto. It means I'm brilliant. A tad smarter than you huh? But still you're intelligent and you need that to get out of here. I'll do what I can." Then he left. He's really going to help me?

Kiyona POV

I finally arrived at Rido's. He was talking to another vampire. I could tell it was just a noble though. They turned around when I walked in. "Kiyona? You're back. Great. So I assume it's done." I walked closer as I answered the question.

"Yeah. He's a Pureblood now."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't kill him." The other vampire looked at me weird. Then Rido introduced him. "This is Takuto." He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and brought him closer. "I'd still be sleeping if it weren't for him. I guess you hate him now. You nor your brother would be in this situation if he hadn't come along." Okay he was right. I didn't like him. Right now because I just heard about this and because he may be here for Akira...

"I see the incident had repercussions." He was quick to point out that now I was a C. "I saw your brother. He's decent I guess. I'm not interested. But if I have to play babysitter then I have to I guess."

"I know you're not too enthused to be here. I did lie to you." Rido still had his arm around him.

"Yes and I still didn't see her." Rido must've told him about Mizuki and that's what he was coming for but was shown Akira instead. "Don't worry about it. I didn't want a human. Too much maintenance."

"She's pretty." Takuto pushed him away. It looked like he was mad.

"I told you I didn't want him here." Who was he talking about? Me? Akira? "Don't act like this still isn't an issue. It is. You owe me. The least you should do is kill him."

"Don't talk about that. You're scaring him." They looked at me for a second.

"He knows I'm not talking about him." It looked like he calmed down a little. "I don't want to see him again. You know what he did to me. You kill him or I leave."

"Don't be like that. He's coming tomorrow for the little hunter. He paid for him so I have to let him come. When he finishes I'll deal with him."

"Kill him." He stormed off. Rido turned toward me. I didn't want to talk to him after I just heard he allowed another vampire to come 'buy' my brother.

"I sought him out for a reason. Of course it was because I didn't think you'd get to it before tomorrow being that Kaname is there. I was gonna let him have Akira for awhile just to tame him a little." He saw I was mad. "He hurt Takuto too. That's why he wants him dead. That's why he woke me. I'm supposed to take care of it for him. I'm supposed to do a lot of things for him. He has a lot of money so once I kill him I wanna make sure I can take it. Your brother is bait." He saw I calmed down a bit. "He's a sex addict with a lot of slaves both human and vampire so I'm doing us all a favor. I hope to get rid of all vampires who are that greedy. One is enough. Of course since I'll be in charge... Never mind that."

"So are you letting him touch Akira?"

"He has to know its for a reason. Yes I am. You are gonna do something else for me. If not he won't be the last one."

"Fine. I'll do it. Just make sure you kill him." He nodded. "Now what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to find Ichiru and bring him back here."

Kaname POV

For the time being I had to watch Zero. There was no telling how long it would take to find Ichiru and even longer if he hadn't awakened yet. I brought him into the Moon Dorm and explained the situation. Whether they liked it or not which they didn't they'd have to respect him from now on. He's a Pureblood. At first they didn't believe it. I didn't either but it was true. Now we had to figure out how to deal with it. He didn't know anything about being a Pureblood. He wanted to know what happened in his past, what would happen if he didn't see Ichiru, how he should act now that he's like me... It was too much right now. We were in my room trying to answer some questions most of which had no answers yet. He was confused and now hurting even more. I guess that's what's supposed to happen until he's with Ichiru. "Why don't you drink from me until we find him?"

"It probably won't help." It seemed his pain was getting even worse. "Am I gonna have to stay with him? You know if we bond we have to stay together forever and... like that."

"I don't know many answers to all of your questions." He looked down at the floor.

"Sorry. I just want to know. I don't know anything that I want to. Everything I thought was true is a lie. How do you deal with that and this?" Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was Takuma.

"Chairman asked that you two talk with him in his office. He said it's important."

"Tell him we're coming." He left so I turned to Zero. It seemed he heard our conversation and knew he had to come with me to Cross' office.

Soon we arrived at the office. Chairman was looking really serious. "Kiyona called. He said Rido asked that he bring Ichiru over there. He's going look for him. At least you'll know where he is just... You'll need to be near him but I think Rido wants you dead, Zero."

"What if he kills Ichiru?"

"Let's just wait until we know Kiyona found him. Right now you need to drink from Kaname." That's the one thing he didn't want to do. He drank from me twice but that's because I forced him to. Now he'll have to do it willingly and apparently his pride was too great for that. "Go back to the Moon Dorm and I'll call if I find out something." We went back to my room. He was still thinking you could tell.

"If I don't see Ichiru will it hurt like it would if I'd turned into an e? I assume we'd die if that's the worst to happen so I'm just thinking about that..."

"Zero, he's going to find Ichiru. Rido wouldn't have sent him if he didn't need him or if he knew the kid wouldn't find him. I bet Ichiru will be there maybe tomorrow. We'll find out what to do then. Right now you can drink from me." Surprisingly he didn't fight or question me. He just bit me like I asked.

Kiyona POV

He gave me the address to where I needed to go. I didn't have anything to protect myself with and I was facing two Purebloods. Maybe he knew they'd come willingly. She knew I was there. I walked in and just stood there looking at her. "I heard you were coming. It seems he needs us. Come Child." So I went closer to her. I saw Ichiru sleeping on a couch near her. "You turned Zero. Turn him."

"He's gonna attack me."

"He'll be okay. Rido said I could see Zero again. That's what I want to do. I thought if I had Ichiru I wouldn't care about the twin I had cursed purposefully. That's why I kept this one human because it would hurt. I wanted Zero to hurt because he was his parent's favorite and because of what he did to his brother. But I bit him. I didn't think the bond would get in the way but it has. I want to see him."

"Bite Ichiru so you don't have to worry about Zero. Do you really want to work for Rido? You want to hand him Ichiru? He's gonna kill both of you."

"Right now I want to see Zero. After that I can decide what to do. Please awaken Ichiru for me." She knelt by his head and brushed his hair back. "Maybe after this I'll make him mine."

"Everyone keeps treating him this way like he's second best. Stop comparing them."

"Ichiru is my favorite. I just bit Zero and now I'm bound to him. I can't change my feelings." I went up to Ichiru and pulled the necklace off. Like Zero's it started changing colors but this time it turned black. Ichiru was waking up but he was agitated like Zero was. And like Zero he should be thirsty.

"Let him bite you. Zero bit me already."

"Fine." Ichiru looked like he was hurting but he sat up looking confused. He looked at me then grabbed his necklace. I don't know why but when I awakened them they wanted it back. He stood up thinking he could bite me until he saw Shizuka. She went in front of him and he bit her. Finally he pulled away and realized that he was a vampire now. "Ichiru we have to go now. I'll explain later." Being I had to go with them I decided to text the Chairman that I found Ichiru. After that we headed back to Rido's.


End file.
